Solo a través de tus ojos
by mikalovely
Summary: (AU) Nosotros percibimos todo a través de los ojos, creamos a través de nuestras manos, Lucy tendrá la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño y convertirse en una editora, lo único que no contemplo es que un muchacho pelirosa, podría poner en peligro sus sueños. Nalu
1. Chapter 1- Bienvenidos a UFT

Y el cielo se tornó azul…

Recuerdo llegar a casa, recuerdo el alboroto de las calles…

Acabamos de salir de vacaciones, bueno vacaciones para los que se quedan, el fin del instituto para nosotros que ya nos vamos. Estamos diciembre, nos hemos graduado todo el grupo, es difícil que creer que de todos nos estemos yendo a diferentes partes del país, afortunadamente yo me voy con mi mejor amiga, casi hermana Levy y su hiperactiva prima Juvia. Estoy segura que entre las tres podremos sobrevivir. A pesar de tener ya 19 años, es increíble el discurso que mi papá se plantó, algunos dirían que exagero ¡pero es el mismo discurso que se plantó cuando pase a la escuela media y al bachillerato! No es inusual que tenga citas, o salga con mis amigas… ¡por amor de Dios! No es como que usará una app de citas ni nada por el estilo... pero que se le va a hacer, mi papá necesita saber que me está cuidando.

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y junto a mis amigas iniciamos la nueva etapa de la vida, en exceed, Magnolia, en la UFT (Universidad de Fairy Tail) después de aprobar todo…el examen de conocimiento y la entrevista, mi carta de aceptación apareció en 3 semanas. A pesar del excéntrico nombre, es de ahí donde salen los convenios corporativos más prestigiosos y de mayor demanda y para poder alcanzar mi meta, ser la editora Jefe de la revista _Bride_ , tengo 3 objetivos:

Sacar el mejor promedio de mi año

Tener un trabajo de medio-tiempo y luego la pasantía

Ir a la mayor cantidad de fiestas de la facultad

Los dos primeros son necesarios si quiero tener la libertad de cumplir mi sueño… y el último es un tipo de desafío, he salido con un chico, Loki, por los últimos 3 años de bachillerato, y fue genial en su mayoría de tiempo, excepto que no pude asistir a la mayoría de cumpleaños ni pasar tanto tiempo con mis amigas, pero cuando termine la relación su aptitud me dejo herida mentalmente, lo único que pude pensar fue _"que pérdida de tiempo", _creo que fue el mes que más helado de vainilla me comí, de no ser por Levy y Juvia no me habría vuelto a levantar de la cama por toda la ira contenida_. _Básicamente, si quiero tener un equilibrio en mi vida, no voy a tener pareja, esperare al segundo año de carrera como mínimo donde espero tener compañero más maduro, serio y enfocado.

Hoy es sábado 6 de Julio, tengo 2 maletas, 3 cajas y mi cartera. Mi papá insistió en llevarme al terminal de trenes. Al llegar, pude visualizar a mis dos amigas, listas para irnos.

¡Lucy es tarde!… ¡al ritmo que camines, se nos va a ir el tren!- la voz de Levy, a menos de 20 pasos me hizo correr

Lucy, ¡tenemos que correr a la de ya! – Se unio Juvia a las quejas

Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, creo que mi papá – volteándolo a ver – tenía la intención de que pierda el tren.

Señoritas, yo me despido aquí, les deseo un buen semestre, Lucy, llámame apenas llegues, iré a visitarlas en cualquier momento, por favor, cuiden de ustedes, no abusen de las fiestas… también eviten desvelarse y por nada del mundo lleven chicos a su dormitorio sin importan lo que e…

¡Pa! / ¡sr. Heartfilia! - gritaron las muchachas, avergonzadas

Solo quiero que se cuiden entendido

Okey. Es todo, me voy, nos vamos. Ni se te ocurra llamarme para decirme otra vez estas cosas..

Lucy abrazo a su papá unos segundos y luego se marchó junto con las muchachas, abordando el tren, mientras observaba sus maletas siendo colocadas en el compartimiento. Se sentaron juntas en un cubículo de 4, juntando la puerta y empezaron a conversar.

Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es tomarnos la primera foto del inicio de nuestra vida universitaria – Dijo Juvia Alegremente, tomando su celular.

Las chicas empezaron a hacer muecas y enviárselas por whatsapp.

Lo principal no eran las fotos- suspiro resignada Levy – Lo principal es llegar al campus, recoger la llave que nos asignaron, saben que fue difícil pedirle a las otras novatas que intercambien con nosotras… sino Lucy si iba a ir a otro dormitorio

Es cierto, Levy, ¿a cuantas personas conoces? No me puedo creer que los hayas convencido de cambiarlas conmigo. Estaba tan aliviada cuando me contaste.

Resulta que la otra chica que iba a estar con nosotras, lissana, quería estar en el mismo dormitorio que su hermana mayor, que era donde te toco a ti. Ella nos estaba buscando.

Por supuesto, Levy es la única que tendría esa suerte tan particular – Agrego Juvia – lo mismo paso cuando quisiste ir en el otro grupo de excursión.

Las tres chicas empezaron a reírse sin parar y Lucy empezó a tomar apuntes de todo lo que veía durante el paisaje. Juvia fotografió absolutamente todo, solo que con su cámara profesional y no con el teléfono… Levy por otro lado saco su blog y empezó a dibujar. Todas teníamos esa inclinación a los medios, por eso también nuestra amistad se volvió tan profunda. El viaje ya estaba por finalizar hasta que una chica grito.

¡Aaahhh! – grito Levy. – Algo me ha rozado el pie, era peludo

Lucy y Juvia que se había abrazados del susto, la miraron con clara expresión de incredulidad

Levy, ¿dices que una rata o algo parecido ha pasado por tus pies? – las tres chicas subieron los pies encima de los asientos.

No sé, se sintió peludo, pequeño y a

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y se asomó un hombre alto, robusto, con varios piercengs, un estilo de vestimenta muy hosco, pantalones grises desgarrados, un polo azul oscuro con una camisa abierta a cuadros negras utilizando zapatillas desgastadas, con el ceño fruncido miro a las tres chicas . Las observo detenidamente y luego se agacho enfrente de ellas, demasiado cerca para su gusto

O.. oye ¡¿qué crees que haces!? – grito Lucy

Jum… - contesto el muchacho

Aléjate de mí – empujo Levy , ligeramente sonrosada

No me interesa tenerte cerca niña… quiero lo que está debajo de tu asiento- respondió el muchacho que se había dignado a mirarla.

¿Lo que está debajo? – susurro Juvia mirando a Lucy, que solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

El muchacho se inclinó incluso más debajo del asiento de Levy y ella totalmente incomodo pedía auxilia a sus amigas, que no sabían cómo reaccionar, cuando se levantó de golpe, empujando ligeramente a Levy. En sus manos tenía un gato azul, que solo mira a las chicas con ojos grandes.

¿un gato? – Dijeron las tres chicas a la vez

¿Es tuyo? – cuestiono Levy al muchacho

¿Por qué estaba en nuestro cubículo? – siguió Lucy

¿Me dejas cogerlo? – pregunto Juvia

El hombre solo mira a las chicas como si estuvieran mal de la cabeza. Y ellas expectantes lo miraban, y fue la primera vez que las observo directamente. La que parecía niña, tenía unos preciosos ojos color avellana que lo miraban como si quisieran taladrarlo con ira, su pequeña figura era delgada, delicada, muy angelical, su cabello de un azul claro estaba sujetado en una vincha amarilla, llevaba un suéter azul bordado y unos jeans negros con botines del mismo color. Sus amigas, otra muchacha de cabello azulado oscuro a comparación pero más largo tenia unos ojos celestes, vestía con un vestido corto azul oscuro ceñido con una chaqueta jean, botas hasta las rodillas y la otra, la más diferente, una rubia de ojos marrones, con un suéter manga larga rosas, short blanco, medias negras hasta el muslo y botines marrones. A diferencia de la pequeña, ellas tenían las curvas bien marcadas, no pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa socarrona

Calma chicas, el gato no es mío – dijo mirando a Levy- es de un amigo que se escapó cuando tomaban fotos, segundo, no sé qué hacía en su cubículo…

¿Pero puedo cogerlo? – insistió Juvia – se ve tan lindo.

No es mío para andar prestándolo…- contesto el muchacho

¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Lucy

Uhmm Soy Gajell Redfox – dijo el muchacho, girándose sobre si mismo mientras iba hacia la salida. – Adiós chicas.

Desapareció de la puerta tan rápido como llego.

Me dijo niña- dijo Levy indignada

Yo quería jugar con el gatito – suspiraba Juvia.

Ni siquiera pregunto nuestros nombres…- se quejó Lucy – ¿qué clase de hombre es ese?

Del tipo que no quiero cerca – aseguraba Levy – pero… el gatito era de lo más lindo.

Si… era demasiado lindo, debí cargarlo- suspiro Lucy – pero ese hombre daba miedo.

Agarren sus mochilas chicas, ya veo la estación- anunció Levy.

En el otro extremo del vagón…

¿Dónde estabas Redfox? – cuestiono un joven de cabello negro recostado en la ventana del cubículo.

De cacería – respondió Gajell

¿Tan pronto? – cuestiono otro muchacho de cabello rosa mientras ajustaba un foco creando sombras sobre la ventana.

¿Te resulta familiar? – ironizó el muchacho lanzando al gato.

¿Qué? – lo atrapo a duras - ¿happy? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿A qué hora se escapó?

A la hora que ustedes se estaban peleando. Oye Gray,- dijo gajell dirigiéndose al pelinegro- ¿hasta qué hora piensas andar sin camiseta? – dijo mirándolo de reojo

¡Oh demonios! ¿Dónde tire mi polera? – removiendo su mochila, mirando a sus compañeros cuando vio colgado en el techo… - Natsu, ¿qué hace mi polera pegado en el techo?

La use para tener una mejor toma del paisaje, cuestiones de sombras – dijo Natsu.

Muevan el trasero vagos, ya nos tenemos que ir, no sueltes a tu gato, tuve que sacarlo del otro cubículo, una enana casi me mata por eso.

Jajajaja con esa cara, me sorprende que no salgan huyendo – respondió Natsu.

Pobre chica, se habrá desmayado – continuo burlándose Gray.

Nah.. las 3 chicas, totalmente locas, pero Natsu, la pequeña sería perfecta para tu proyecto de este año.

¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo se llama y donde la ubico? – sonrío el muchacho

No tengo idea – se burló Gajell – pero, si el panfleto que estaba leyendo la chica es cierto, la veremos en la UFT.

Los 3 chicos salieron ocasionando un desastre alrededor de las chicas que suspiraban a su paso. El equipo estaba cursando el segundo año de la carrera, Gray Fullbuster es un genio del diseño de interiores, Gajell Redfox es el primer editor audiovisual, Natsu Dragnel se especializa en Fotografía. Los 3 jóvenes son proezas en sus respectivas áreas, a pesar de sus 21 años, ya han empezado a ganar premios en los diferentes concursos de la facultad.

Es 6 de Julio, el ingreso de los nuevos alumnos inicia el lunes 8 y los del segundo año el lunes 15. Bienvenidos sean todos a la UFT.


	2. Chapter 2 - ¿nuevos amigos?

Capítulo 2:

El fin de semana pasó como un torbellino, resultado de una pizza, muchas risas, desempacar todo, pelear por el uso de la ducha y un lado maniático de Levy que se me había olvidado que tenía. En 24 horas he aprendido un par de cosas, la primera, Juvia acapara el televisor, Levy dibuja con los audífonos a todo volumen y según ellas, hago mucho ruido cuando escribo en mi libre… que no creo que sea verdad.

Hoy es el primer día en la UFT. Estoy totalmente emocionada, casi no quepo de las ansias, literalmente me caí de la cama, tropezando con mi propia libreta. Salí corriendo hacia las duchas, lamentablemente Levy ya estaba ahí. Después de media hora esperando junto a Juvia que se levantó tarde, tomamos una ducha express y nos arreglamos para ir a la facultad. Una de las excentricidades de UFT, es que de hecho tenemos "uniforme" todos los estudiantes, que es una chaqueta de mezclilla con una franca en el cuello que define el año que estudias (rojo para los de primer año, azul para los del segundo año y blanco para los del tercer año) y es obligatorio usarlo en el campus.

Levy, se colocó una blusa amarilla, con vaqueros grises y zapatillas blancas. La chaqueta se la coloco encima y se arregló el cabello con un listón rojo. Juvia, por otro lado se coloco un overoll negro, un crock blanco que era ligeramente por encima del ombligo, que acentuaba su cintura, y un gorrito de lana gris. Yo, por mi parte, decidí ponerme mi leggins negras, un vestido holgado que llegaba por encima de la rodilla color mostaza y una botas hasta las rodillas negras. Me sujete el cabello en una media cola, tomando mi mochila. Salimos corriendo en dirección al campus, llegamos a las justas e iniciamos la aventura.

Sin darme cuenta, ya había pasado un mes, por fin comenzamos con los talleres.

Resulta que todo es tan maravilloso como pensé que sería, mis profesores son geniales, exigentes, algo particulares, pero me encanta. Pero lo que no supe ni me imagine sería que en la sala de audiovisual encontraría a Gajell, el chico piercing del tren.

Hola… – salude tímidamente.

Hola chiquilla – me saludo con un gesto de cabeza.

No se si te acuerdas, pero nos asustaste en el tren…

Jajaja ah verdad – mirando mi chaqueta – las tres son del primer año. Con razón mi amigo aún no encuentra a la enana.

¿Que amigo? ¿Por enana te estas refiriendo a Levy? Porque estas siendo muy grosero, no todos somos tan altos como tu ni hacemos ese – lucy miro media asustada al chico – ese gesto que haces.

Jajajaja me caes bien chiquilla.

Si, a mí también – añadió una voz a su espalda – hola

H..hola..- saludo lucy ligeramente sonrosada.

¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneell y ¿tú eres?

Yo soy Lucy heartfilia, un gusto.

Ella es de primero – interrumpió Gajell – seguramente la chica que te dije es del mismo año.

Estoy aquí sabes. ¿Porque quieres ver a mi amiga Levy? – cuestiono

Según mi amigo, aquí presente, tu amiga tiene el perfil de un ángel lo cual sería ideal para mi proyecto de arte. Estoy en segundo año, me especializo en fotografía.

Yo estoy en primer año, me especializare en redacción. – comento Lucy muy animada – mi amiga también esta en fotografía, se llama Juvia Lockser…

¿Eres amiga de Juvia? ¿Es siempre así de intensa?

¿Porque lo dices…. Que paso con ella?

Jaajjajjajaja listo, este año promete ser muy bueno – comenzó Gajell.

Pues...- comenzó Natsu

Flashback

Juvia había ingresado al primer taller de foto y encontró a Natsu preparando los equipos, fue amistad al primer disparo del obturador. Congeniaron de maravilla, ella tomaba notas de las explicaciones que daba a todos los novatos del primer año. Así que ella continuo hablando con el durante todo el camino sobre el taller, las prácticas, donde realizan las sesiones, etc. etc. etc. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al edificio de arte. Natsu le indico que se encontraría con un amigo, por lo tanto se tenían que despedir hasta la siguiente clase. Y todo pasó en cámara lenta. Juvia se detuvo en seco, mirando al muchacho que estaba en el aula, (tonos rosa y rojas alrededor). Gray estaba enfocado en la maqueta que tenía delante acomodando cada centímetro cada espacio disponible, mientras que modificaba el diseño a través de la computadora, el movimiento de manos, la forma de los ojos, la sonrisa que precedió el fin del proyecto… Juvia ya estaba parada delante de él, mirándolo fijamente y se puso a preguntarle todo…

Desde la puerta Natsu, solo pudo reírse mientras veía a Gray buscar un auxilio. Juvia no parecía notar que el muchacho no tenía interés en seguir hablando con ella.

Este… oye me tengo que ir. – le dijo Gray secamente, mientras trataba de alejarse sin ser grosero.

Pero... – intento retener Juvia.

Hasta luego Juvia – se giró y huyo jalando a Natsu.

Gray sempai… - Juvia se quedó mirando la puerta.

Natsu, vio de reojo como la chica se entristecía a lo lejos.

Fin flashback.

Eso paso el lunes – Termino de contar Natsu – Gray sale asustado del campus, jura que la ve por todos lados.

Entiendo… _¡No me lo puedo creer! _\- Lucy miro a los chicos mientras suspiraba.

Por cierto, donde encontraría a tu amiga…

Se llama Levy, está en el departamento de arte. – respondió lucy

Excelente, ojala la pueda convencer rápido. – Se relajó natsu – Gajell vámonos, recuerda que Gray paga la cena hoy.

Ja, deja que le dé el horario a la pequeña coneja – respondió, mirando a Lucy, le extendió el papel – martes y jueves desde las 3 p.m. hasta las 5:00 p.m.

Pero el profesor Makarov me dijo que hoy me toca usar… - empezó a protestar Lucy – y llegue a tiempo.

Sí, pero hoy están formateando el equipo para dejarlo libre a los nuevos usuario. El jueves empezaremos.

Lucy, quieres acompañarnos, iremos al taller de arte, seguramente Juvia estará ahí ... acosando a Gary.

Ambos chicos se destornillaron de risa mientras iban de camino. Lucy miro de reojo al otro muchacho. Una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, una amabilidad, un cabello rosa… salmón… una piel bronceada, ojos verdes, es guapo, muy guapo. Llevaba pantalones negro ligeramente entallados, zapatillas tipo botín azul marino y un polo blanco. Tenía una chalina blanca que le quedaba muy bien. Debería dejar de mirarlo… piensa en otra cosa.

Cuando se iban acercando al edificio, vieron a Levy jalando y haciendo fuerza para sacar…. la manga de Juvia.

¡Por amor de Dios Juvia! Aléjate de ahí – continuo realizando fuerza – No puedes ir por ahí tomando fotos a las personas así. – se empezó a poner roja de la fuerza

Pero… es mi inspiración, Levy… Gray sempai se va a ir- lloriqueo la muchacha.

¡¿Era enserio?! – chillo Lucy al ver la escena que estaba al frente de ella

Al escuchar la voz de su amiga, Juvia dejo de poner resistencia y Levy de la fuerza se cayó al piso. Escucharon las risas, viendo a Lucy con los dos chicos. ¡_Oh por Dios, trágame tierra y escúpeme en el siguiente continente lejos de él!_

Jajajaaja - Natsu se sujetó el estómago mientras se reía sin parar

No te burles – le recrimino Lucy en un tono de voz bajo

Levy intento pararse mientras taladraba a Natsu con la mirada y miraba como Lucy lo reñía. Cuando sintió que alguien la alzaba del brazo, vio como Gajell la miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Juvia se acercó y la abrazo mientras se disculpaba por la bochornosa situación.

Deberías tener más cuidado… oye Natsu – golpeo al chico en la espalda – no querías pedirle algo a Levy.

Ah.. – entonces Natsu se giró a verla, la expresión de su rostro cambio, era seria e intensa que termino por hacer temblar a Levy de manera directa y un mini infarto a Lucy – Gajell tenía razón.

Levy no entendía nada y por primera vez en la facultad tanto Lucy como Juvia sintieron envidia por la forma en que era observaba. Un pequeño puchero se formó en ambas.

Levy, ¿no te gustaría ser mi modelo para mi proyecto del año?

¿Cómo dices que dijiste? – Cuestiono Levy intrigada

¿Modelo? Ah… yo también quiero – susurro Lucy mordiéndose la uña

Es mi proyecto que presentare este año para una revista – Explico Natsu

Yo también puedo apuntarme a ese proyecto – Pregunto Juvia, que interrumpió la explicación.

No funciona así – interrumpió una tercera voz – Ellos te buscan. A Natsu lo interceptaron a fines del primer año.

Gray sempai – Juvia se acercó a una velocidad impresionante mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. A los 3 segundos, se alejó rápidamente muy avergonzada.

Okey… debes dejar de hacer eso. – respondió un pálido muchacho mientras recuperaba el oxígeno.

¿Alguien quiere explicarme que pasa? – levanto la voz Levy.

Okey, necesito que seas mi modelo para una sesión de vestidos para una colección de primavera y de otoño. Enviaré mi selección a la revista _Star Dress collision. _Cada fin de año todas las empresas que tienen relación con UFT vienen a ver a todos los alumnos, si les gusta tu trabajo, te ofrecen una pasantía durante el verano. Si les gusta tu proyecto del segundo año, te ofrecen un contrato real.

¡No me lo puedo creer! Juvia, si todo sale bien podremos internarnos en la revista todo el verano – la emoción de ambas chicas llegaban al tope mientras imaginaban un futuro inmediatamente feliz.

Pero yo no quiero ser modelo – anuncio Levy.

En ese momento un silencio sepulcral se fundó en el grupo de los muchachos, Natsu había dado por hecho que Levy aceptaría, casi todas sus compañeras de grado, habían sido voluntarias. Se quedó de piedra literalmente, mientras que Levy arrastraba a Juvia y a Lucy de las manos. _No hay forma humana que me convenzan de posar para ninguna foto y menos enfrente de Gajell. ¡Qué vergüenza! _Fue refunfuñando Levy todo el camino hasta el departamento.

Jajaja te quemaste Natsu – Se empezó a burlar Gray

No lo vi venir… - susurro apenado el chico

La enana se molestó por burlarte de ella.

Ni modo, tendré que convencerla – declaro decidido, mientras veía como se alejaban las chicas, volteo a mirarlos a ambos con una retorcida sonrisa – y ustedes van a ayudarme- dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

No quiero – anunciaron ambos.

Yo los ayude cuando presentaron sus proyectos. A los dos – señalo a cada uno.

Okey… - susurro resignado Gray

Jum – murmuro Gajell

Es muy simple, Gray, dile a Juvia que la convenza. – Se rio el chico – No hay forma que diga que no.

¿Pero qué demonios? Ella me asusta, la mayoría de personas se presenta antes de lanzarse a tomarte fotos. – dijo Gray muy incomodo.

Es por una buena causa – se burlo Gajell – yo intentare hablar con la pequeña, es obvio que se enojó por tus burlas _salamander_

Esta decidido entonces, yo buscare que Lucy me ayude, de todas maneras, ya sé dónde encontrarla. – Se sonrió el muchacho – tal vez Lucy quiera participar en el proyecto, igual es bonita, se vería bien en la cámara.


	3. Chapter 3 - Yo no quiero

Capítulo 3 – Que empiecen los juegos

En el departamento de las chicas, se desato una guerra de hormonas y una crisis existencial. No se podía creer lo que había pasado. Las palabras de Natsu, las palabras de Levy, las palabras de Gray, _¡¿cómo paso esto?!_ Iba pensando Lucy mientras se dirigía a la sala, todas las chicas se habían cambiado de ropa, Lucy con su minúsculo short rosa (que resaltaba bien sus caderas) y un polo negro suelto se dejó caer en el sofá, la siguió Juvia que tenía un pantalón de algo entallado hasta las rodillas y un polo sin mangas todo de color verde agua. Levy con un camisón melón les dio una taza de café mientras enfurruñaba. Lucy acepto la taza, mientras la observaba con un puchero en la boca.

¿Por qué me miras así? No es como que yo quiera esa tonta toma de fotos – le regaño Levy

No me molesta eso… pero yo también me veo bien en cámara y ese chico ni siquiera me considero a mi o a Juvia. _Creo que ni siquiera me miro _– Lucy suspiro frustrada

A mí no me molesta es, Levy, como futura fotógrafa, me ofende que pienses que una sesión es tonta, yo nunca me he burlado de tus clases de diseño y confección- se indignó Juvia

No es eso, es que yo… okey no debí decir eso pero es que… - Levy comenzó a removerse incomoda en su sitio. – Es que la forma en que me miraba me puso muy nerviosa. Me miraba de reojo como si esperaba que hiciera algo…

¿ah? ¿De quién estás hablando? Natsu se detuvo a observar todos tus ángulos, de frente… - interrumpió Lucy

¿Te pone nerviosa estar delante de una cámara, delante del fotógrafo o de su amigo? – pico Juvia.

¡No me pone nerviosa ese bruto! – estallo Levy, sonrojada

¿Y de que bruto estamos hablando? – empezó a reírse Lucy molestando a Levy.

No es eso… es que – Levy tomo aire – Me da vergüenza como me mira y se burla de mí. Pero, hay un aroma que tiene… como a cuero, es muy masculino, me pone nerviosa.

¡Te gusta el chico malo de piercing! – grito Juvia con la cara enterrada en una cobija – ¡a mi tía le va a dar un infarto cuando se entere!

¡No tiene por qué enterarse, enserio tú eres la peor persona que me puede señalar! Además no he dicho que me guste. ¡Y tú estás acosando a ese muchacho que ni siquiera te conoce! – Estallo la diseñadora.

¡Es diferente! – exclamo Juvia – Si bien no conozco a Gray sempai, esta no es la primera vez que lo veo. Si bien es un flechazo, y bastante atractivo, la primera vez que lo vi fue en una exposición de fotos y artes plásticas. La concentración con la que trabajo en esa exposición me dejo tan asombrada, me gusta mucho, no pensé que lo volvería a ver… - dijo Juvia totalmente sonrojada y en voz baja – no tuve el valor de presentarme en esa ocasión, así que me emocioné cuando nos volvimos a ver.

¡Ah si cierto! – Recordó Lucy – Natsu me estuvo contando sobre eso, dice que lo asustaste como corriste y te metiste en el estudio.

Lo sé… - murmuro Juvia mortificada, agarrándose las piernas. – no sé en qué pensaba.

Entonces las dos tienen un flechazo, que lindo – suspiro Lucy – así que la determinación de no complicarnos la vida solo les duro un mes.

Ya… enserio – las dos la miraron expectante- acabas de quejarte que Natsu sempai no te preste atención por las fotos.

Es guapo, no lo niego, pero no me gusta, solo lo he visto hoy, es mono con su sonrisa…- susurro Lucy- pero no quiero intentar nada. Acabo de salir de una relación lo suficientemente larga para ir a querer meterme a otra.

Fue hace como 3 meses que eso paso, creo que te toca volver al juego.

Ño – susurro Lucy mirando a otro lado.

Levy, admitió que Gajell le pone los pelos de punta, a mí me gusta Gray sempai desde el año pasado. Yo si quiero intentarlo. – dijo completamente determinada.

Buena suerte… - susurraron ambas.

Soy la única que tiene antojo de un sándwich en este momento – cuestiono Lucy

Creo que todas, iré a prepararlos, de jamón y queso – Dijo Juvia – no acepto replicas – continuo mirando a Levy.

No iba a protestar… pero los puedes poner a la sartén – susurró la joven.

Terminaron riéndose mientras seguían hincándose con los chicos. Se acostaron y Lucy empezó a escribir en su diario, donde comento, todos los acontecimientos del día.

Adentro del campus. Natsu miraba el cielo pensando en los ojos de la rubia, si la temática fuera verano o invierno, ella sería perfecta para toda la campaña, tiene un porte muy regio, una mirada muy suave, soñadora, sería perfecta. Pero necesito un perfil muy específico, en el que alcanza la pequeña Levy, que no desea ser modelo – pensaba gruñendo en su interno.

A la mañana siguiente Natsu se fue con Gray a la cafetería. Gajell ya estaba ahí, en la cola, con 3 bandejas en mano mirando ceñudo a las chicas que lo estaban rodeando.

_Nunca entenderé cómo es posible que_ _mientras más las ignore, más se empeñen en querer acercarse._ Pensaba un muy irritado muchacho.

Es Natsu… - susurro una de las chicas – Buenos días- saludaron las chicas

Buenas días sempai . – saludo natsu a las chicas – Gajell vámonos – le indico moviendo la cabeza hacia Gray que ya estaba pagando.

No me vuelvan a pedir que vuelva a guardarles el espacio. Odio como se nos acercan. Es como un gremio de asesinas.

Jajjjaja exageras – se burló el pelirosa – siempre es bueno llevarse bien con las chicas

Mentiroso, solo les sonríes para obtener favores – lo miro de reojo.

Solo les pido que participen como modelos, jamás les he pedido nada más – contesto con inocencia.

Pero siempre te ofrecen algo más – agrego Gray, cuando los muchachos ya habían llegado juntos a el- Es incómodo despertar y cruzarme con alguna fémina semidesnuda.

No soy de madera, no puedo hacer nada cuando se ofrecen de una manera tan directa, no es como si a ti no te pasara Gray y de Gajell, joder tú te follaste a una docente- les recrimino a los dos- no me vengan a señalar como un depredador sexual. – Gruño poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Todos voltearon a verse mientras se desafiaban con la mirada listos para enfrentar lo que sea. A pesar de ese interludio eran Natsu y Gajell los que se conocían desde el bachillerato, con sus temperamentos, tercos y pleitistas se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Tantos recreos castigados, tenía que a ver tenido su lado positivo. Gray se uno al grupo después de pelear con Natsu durante las primeras clases de orientación. El inicio de la pelea, fue el último sándwich de asado de res. Se habían tirado la suficiente cantidad de golpes cuando Gajell llego y se comió la razón de la disputa. Los dos lo miraron un rato y resignados compraron otra cosa. La situación fue tan bochornosa que solo alcanzaron a reírse y sentarse a comer todos juntos. Inseparables en todo el sentido de la palabra.

No creo que seas un depredador sexual, pero has gozado de los beneficios – susurro Gajell

Claro, pero la mayoría busca mi cama porque quieren una pasantía en la revista en la cual trabajé. Así que si me utilizan para eso, yo también las puedo utilizar. No me puedo sentir ni culpable.

Ese tipo de aptitud es muy reprochable – le pego en la cabeza otro muchacho. – Para ser mi hermanito, causas demasiadas escenas.

Tsk.. Hola Zeref – murmuro enojado Natsu.

Se nota tu alegría de verme. A lo que vine, Gajell, mañana iré al estudio, grabare una melodía nueva. Natsu, necesito que diseñes la portada, son créditos extras para ambos.

Zeref, esta semana estoy orientando a los chicos del primer año – comenzó a indicar

Mucho mejor, verán de primera mano cómo se maneja el trabajo adentro del estudio. – se giró sin decir más.

Zeref, es el hermano mayor de Natsu, de último año, un excelente redactor y creador audiovisual. En el último taller se ha dedicado en composición, solo por el gusto de la música. Él ya tiene un contrato firmado, en la mejor revista _Bride. _

Entre los dos hermanos existe una ferocidad en la competencia por cualquier ramo, deportes, juegos, exámenes, actividades extracurriculares, empleos, aspiraban a ser mejor que el otro, es un asunto completamente familiar. Pero la rivalidad de esos dos no tenía limite y ese algo preocupaba a Gray.

En ese momento Levy y Juvia ingresaron a la cafetería. En un primer instante juvia quiso ir hacia la mesa de Gray, pero fue sujetada fuertemente por su prima, quien mirándola simplemente negó con la cabeza. No quería que la pequeña ojiazul fuera nuevamente regañada por el muchacho. Gajell sin embargo tenía otro planes en mente, ignorando a Zeref, se levantó y se marchó. Fue directamente hacia Levy, que infructuosamente no pudo moverse de ahí.

Hola Juvia, pequeña – saludo el muchacho mientras miraba a las chicas.

Hola Gajell – saludo educadamente Juvia, mientras de reojo tenía la vista puesta en Gray.

Porque no puedes usar mi nombre – comento enojada Levy.

Es simple, no me has dicho tu nombre – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción – tu tampoco te diriges a mi usando mi nombre.

Uhmm- dijo pensativamente – mi nombre es Levy Mcgarden. Así que Gajell no me vuelvas a decir pequeña.

Jajajja eres mujercita muy intrigante. ¿Hoy no viene la coneja con ustedes?

¿Coneja? – cuestionaron ambas chicas.

Si Lucy la rubia, que parece una coneja. Ya saben siempre con coletas – dijo el muchacho mientras sonreía socarronamente.

Jajajaa – empezaron a reírse.

Ya está, morí, coneja… pobre Lucy – Siguió riéndose Juvia.

Lucy, está en la clase de redacción.

Quien es el muchacho super guapo que esta con gray y Natsu- cuestiono Levy – mira hacia aquí con demasiada intensidad

Ahmmm él es Zeref, hermano de Natsu , es todo un problemas , jamás mencionen su nombre delante de Natsu, se inicia una miniguerra tal cual pasa en la mesa – dijo señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar.

Juvia se armó de valor y se acercó a la mesa antes que Levy pudiera detenerla.

¿Quieres salir esta mañana, Levy? – dijo Gajell directamente sin pestañar

¿Ah?- con una expresión incrédula y los ojos muy abiertos – ¿salir contigo? ¿Porque? – dijo la muchacha.

Prefiero no estar en casa ni hoy ni mañana. Tengo entendido que Natsu estará trabajando con las modelos, nada bueno que ver.

Uhm debería disculparme con él, su trabajo es importante, así como para mi es el diseño. Porque le sugeriste que yo participe no soy…

Parecías un angel con la expresión de tu rostro. Y según me conto, te pareces al perfil que buscan, además tu aptitud ayer dejo en claro que nada te puede seducir- miro de reojo analizándola – es refrescante por si no lo has notado.

Y en eso lo noto. Una atmósfera caliente, tensa, terrorífica, observando a los alrededores fue consciente de que no era hacia ella sino a el… a ellos. Habían ojos curiosos, muy crueles y otros simplemente envidiosos. Había algo en ellos 3 que ni ella, Juvia o Lucy comprendían y es algo que se estaba perdiendo.

Juvia Pov

La tensión que había entre Levy y Gajell, el chico malo que estaba buenote… si te gustan los piercings. Estoy segura que si Levy termina involucrándose, será el escándalo familiar del año. Luego podría molestarla, es hora de acercarse a Gray Sempai. Sonríe, no lo abraces, mantente lo más profesional posible. Y ahora intervenimos… ¿en esa batalla?

Juvia carraspeo y miro a todos:

Buenos días sempais – saludo Juvia mirándolos a todos y para sorpresa – Natsu, disculpa ¿a qué hora tenemos que reunirnos para la sesión?

A si nos juntaremos en el estudio a partir de las 3 y recogeremos los equipos. No te pongas nada limpio, recuerda que trabajaremos sobre pintura.

¿Nada limpio dices? – intervino Juvia

Ira al departamento – susurró Gray, con el rostro transformado.

Así es. Se puntual Juvia. – Natsu dijo eso, miro a Zeref y se fue.

Así que tú eres Juvia- murmuro el muchacho- yo soy Zeref, soy de último año y estoy interesado en tu talento.

Tranquilo Zeref, ella es practicante, recién esta aprendiendo- Gray empleo un tono despreocupado pero una mirada asesina. Gray se imagino que Zeref se inclinaría a Juvia como otra competencia mas que ganar y el no lo permitiría.

Entiendo – sonrió el muchacho – me retiro – se levantó, miro alrededor y se marchó.

No te acerques a el, es peligroso. – murmuró Gray.

Enserio pero es hermano de Natsu, creo que exageras – sonrío _le intereso o se preocupa pero en resumen, ¡le intereso! Es perfecto, logro desbloqueado.- _En fin, me retiro. Hasta luego Gray sempai.

Fin de Juvia pov.

Levy tenía su celular a la mano y sonrió algo sonrojada mientras intentaba guardar sus cosas.

Ya volví.

Te perdiste la masacre ocular – susurró Levy.

¿Cómo dices? Alguien se arrancó los ojos y no escuche los gritos – se empezó a reir Juvia

Si… ustedes son interesantemente refrescantes, locas sobretodo pero bueno… no todo sería bueno. – comentó gajell burlándose

Eres odioso – lo pateó por debajo de la mesa. Él se quejó – te lo mereces.

¿Quieren que me vaya y los deje solo? – pregunto Juvia ligeramente sonrojada.

No – dijeron ambos.

En todo caso, yo me voy. Tengo que ver mis clases. Adiós.- media vuelta y se fue.

¿Y Lucy?- pregunto Levy

Ayer firmo contrato en Starbucks. Saldrá de clases e ira ahí. Tres veces por semana. ¿En qué habrás estado pensando que no la escuchaste? ¿En el chico malo? ¿El te dio su número o me pareció? – juvia inicio una comidilla de full preguntas una tras otra para incomodar a su querida prima.

Ya ya ya. Solo hablamos un rato, es todo un entendido en audiovisual, puso mis diseños en todo un cuadro panorámico, es bueno en lo que hace, muy bueno – dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Okey…. Que quiere decir eso. – murmuro Juvia – porque parece tener un contexto muy sexual.

Gajell ya me explico porque los tres, son tan populares. – dijo Levy- apenas nos dejaste, todos empezaron a mirarme y a el. Y fue tenso turbio ¡dios! Y muchas chicas se acercaron. Una oso en tocarle el pecho dejándole su número. Le guiño el ojo y dijo llámame la muy lagartija. Al parecer los tres son buenísimos en la cama. Ósea, si se siente algo super sexy pero no pensé que sería así- contó Levy totalmente sonrojada.

No me lo puedo creer – dijo Juvia totalmente desanimada- Gray sempai es un playboy.

Dijo que los tres tuvieron una inmensa popularidad. Tu sabes son guapos y ay… madre mía, los primeros de su clase. Son un tremendo combo.

Quiere decir que las mujeres le sobran. – Juvia ya tenía una vena azul de tristeza.

Si bueno, dijo que el primer año fue salvaje. Que al principio fue genial, típico de hombres, ahora es un fastidio. – dijo Levy bajito – ahora tratan de evitar ese tipo de encuentros, pero es Natsu el que se lleva la peor parte. Como posan para el, parece que las chicas a la como sea quieren terminar en su cama. En más de una ocasión Gajell tuvo que ayudarlo a huir.

No-me-lo-puedo- creer – dijo Juvia haciendo énfasis en cada palabra. – Estoy segura que a Lucy le gusta.

Lucy no quiere tener pareja. Bueno eso dijo ella. Ven acompáñame a mi clase. – Levy, enrosco su brazo con el de Juvia y salieron rumbo al edificio de arte.

LUCY POVS:

La clase de redacción fue súper estimulante. Teníamos nuestra primera asignación, un artículo sobre nuestras aspiraciones. Ahora Levy me ha mandado un mensaje que me ha provocado un mini parado cardiaco.

_Te tenemos el notición del primer año, llega temprano, Juvia estará tomando fotos con Natsu. A las 7 Lucy a más tardar. _

Así de sencillo convirtió mis 5 horas de trabajo en un martirio. Atendí y prepare varios tipos de café. Cuando un muchacho de un talle y porte regio, se acercó a la caja.

Buenas tardes, quisiera un Mokka Blanco alto caliente- dijo el muchacho.

Claro, enseguida, ¿me indicas tu nombre?

Soy Zeref Dragneel. – dijo el muchacho, colocando una tarjeta visa a la altura de la caja – cóbrate.

Gracias – dijo ingresando los números – su clave por favor. – una vez finalizó, él se retiró.

Ella lo vio de reojo, no solo el nombre, el rostro estaba segura de haberlo visto en la mañana. Cuando en eso lo relaciono. Él era el presidente del club de redacción, último año.

Cuando Zeref se acercó a recoger su bebida, Lucy dijo:

Tu eres el presidente del club de redacción verdad, yo soy Lucy, soy alumna del primer año, espero puedas guiarnos en la siguiente clase que tendremos. – dijo alegremente.

Así que eres de las alumnas nuevas, encantado Lucy, por supuesto nos veremos en la siguiente clase. – se dio la vuelta, y se marchó.

A las 6:00 p.m. Lucy traía su mochila, mientras corría hacia la estación del bus cuando lo vio. Era Natsu que estaba en medio de unas escaleras como bajando al segundo piso. Tenía a una chica que lo agarraba del cuello mientras lo besaba. La chica albina, la reconoció del grupo de introducción.

_Así que él tiene novia… bueno no es sorpresa. _Pensar era muy distinto pero el corazón le latió fuerte y ella aparto su mirada. No era correcto, pero dolió. A pesar que ella misma dijo que ese muchacho no le gustaba, era diferente ver que ni siquiera iba a tener la oportunidad de tener algo… ni una cita o nada.

El bus llego y Lucy se subió corriendo. Natsu no se percató de que tenía audiencia. Pero unos segundos después apartó a la chica de su boca con el poco tacto que tenía.

Lissana, te conozco de toda la vida, te veo como mi hermana al igual que Mirajane. No te lo tomes a mal, estoy halagado pero lo siento. – dijo Natsu directamente.

Natsu… yo no soy una niña, enserio no sientes que somos perfectamente compatible, tenemos los mismos gustos, me has enseñado mucho, incluso mientras me fotografiabas, me mirabas con otros ojos – dijo ella muy determinada – te atraigo. Es todo lo que necesito.

Dicho esto se marchó dejando Natsu solo en la escalera, mientras él se regresaba a su departamento. _Lo único que me faltaba, quiero alejarme de ellas, pero ellas no de mí. _Suspiro y se dedicó a limpiar sus cosas y guardar su equipo. Mañana será otro día, debo buscar a Lucy y pedirle ayuda, ese par de tontos no me han dicho nada. Gray estuvo en la sesión de fotos vigilando el trabajo de todos, pero no se acercó a Juvia en ningún momento. Con esos amigos, para que enemigos.


	4. capítulo 4 - Conociendote

Capítulo 4: ¡No puede ser!

Lucy, llego a su departamento, con las luces encendidas, supo de inmediato que las chicas estaban ahí.

No me puedo creer lo lanzada de esa chica – comento Juvia – Casi me da algo.

Oh por dios, bueno, los tres son bueno... Wow, pero con sus respectivos caracteres no me lo imagino.

Gray sempai, parecía un guardián vigilando todos y cada uno de las cosas que hacíamos. - Dijo Juvia en un suspiro.

La puerta se abrió, entrando una Lucy, con cara de desánimo absoluto. Observo a las chicas sentadas en sus pijamas y decidió hacer lo mismo.

Denme 5 minutos, que haya cervezas y pizzas, solo puede significar crisis.

No tienes idea

Lucy ingreso a su cuarto, se colocó su pijama y se reunió con las chicas mientras ellas se reían, pero con un tic nervioso.

Okey, soy todo oídos, tu mensaje dijo que me darías la noticia de la vida, te escucho.

Bien, primero, Gajell me invito a salir.

¿Qué dijiste qué? - interrumpió Lucy - ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo paso eso?

Esa no es la parte más relevante de todo – continuo Levy – fui víctima de una absurda mancha de miradas asesinas, así que del puro coraje le dije que saldría con él. - Respondió Levy, sacando la lengua.

Ósea yo en clase, ¿y el drama en dónde fue? - siguió Lucy _lo que sea que me mantenga alejada la cabeza de Natsu._

En la cafetería. Pero eso no es el punto. Resulta que Natsu, Gray y Gajell, tienen una reputación del tipo _depredador sexual _según me conto Gajell, fue durante el segundo trimestre que alcanzaron popularidad, ya que fue cuando comenzaron a ocupar los primeros puestos y las firmas de las prácticas, ósea todo un boom.

Pfff, si seguro eso debió fastidiarlos. - murmuro Lucy molesta e incómoda.

Si, según me dijo, al principio fue genial... pero las chicas empezaron a fastidiarlos, según dice fue Gray el que primero se alejó de las chicas, siguiéndole Gajell y Natsu, pero el lío es que él lo tiene más difícil.

Sí, yo recién me enteré cuando estuvimos en su departamento tomando fotos – dijo Juvia. - No pensé que Natsu sempai sería uno de los herederos.

Y esta es la parte que te interesa Lucy, Natsu es hijo de los famosos Dragneel, los originales, los dueños de _Bride. - _Termino Levy. - Y para rematarlo, su hermano mayor Zeref, está todavía cursando el último año aquí en UFT.

La peor parte es que parece que tienen una gran rivalidad, pero cuando le pregunte a Natsu, no quiso responderme – comento Juvia.

¿Crees que Natsu me ayude a conseguir una pasantía ahí? - pregunto Lucy – aunque la verdad me da vergüenza pedirle ayuda

¿Vergüenza pedir ayuda? Uff niña, lo que vi hoy me dejo traumada de por vida. - Dijo Juvia moviendo los brazos muy sonrojada.

Si... no me lo creí cuando me lo contaste – interrumpió Levy, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

Hay una chica, que se apuntó de voluntaria para las pinturas que tomamos hoy, ósea fueron varias, pero ella estaba súper coqueta con Natsu, se le acercaba, lo tocaba el brazo, o se movía el cabello, full sonrisas, me dio pena ajena. - Juvia finalizo su botella y cogió una rebanada de pizza.

Espera, ¿eso no es lo que tú haces con Gray cuando lo ves? - acusó Lucy – ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Bueno, la muy lanzado se agarró de su brazo y se lo llevo por las escaleras, cuando me asomé para ver porque demoraban tanto, la vi tirársele encima mientras la besaba.

Ah... si yo también vi eso. - susurro Lucy mientras destapaba y le daba un gran trago a su cerveza – te juro que no parecía molesto.

Espera... si tú estabas ahí, como yo llegue antes a casa. - se cuestionó juvia

Puede ser que me haya pasado un par de cuadras (_por no decir lo deprimida que estaba) - _respondió la rubia.

Bueno... él la rechazo y le riño. Dijo algo sobre amigos de toda la vida y que no lo vuelva a hacer- termino de contar Juvia.

_¿ah sí? ¡Sí! Yo no debería estar tan feliz por eso. _Así que a la chica fue toda una atrevida – murmuro Lucy.

En fin, no sé si sentirme mal por ellos o no. Supongo que es horrible que solo te miren como una pieza de carne... _una carne muy sexy. - _comento Levy.

¡Dios! Si... esta es la noticia más bomba que me has lanzado. - suspiro Lucy finalizando su cerveza – te vas a comer eso, de repente siento mucha hambre.

Lucy, ¿Por qué estabas desanimada cuando llegaste? - cuestiono Juvia

Ah... no, no es nada, solo estaban cansada – murmuro la chica. - creo que me voy a dormir. _Y con algo de suerte, no sueño con Natsu. _

Descansa, luego les cuento en que quedo con gajell. - murmuro la chica

Oww, mi prima con el chico malo, quiero estar presente cuando se lo digas a mi tía - se burló juvia

Levy la miro con el ceño fruncido y le tiro un cojín en la cara.

Es todo, me iré a dormir. - murmuro Levy muy sonrojada.

Si si, ya es todo, mañana boto las cosas. - Se levantó, le puso seguro a la puerta y apago las luces – Hasta mañana chicas.

Todas durmieron tranquilamente, bueno... Lucy con su imaginación tardo 2 horas en dormirse.

Al día siguiente, Lucy despertó con mejor semblante. Se vistió con un jean entallado negro, ballerinas del mismo color, una blusa celeste claro y una gorra negra. La chaqueta por supuesto la tría puesta.

Levy, por otro lado, tenía una crisis de moda delante del espejo. Si iba a salir con Gajell, debería vestirme tierna, rebelde, sexy... o solo normal. _En que estaba pensando cuando dije que si... a claro, me gustó la cara de fastidio de todas las chicas. Si, bien hecho Levy, ahora vístete. _Al final decidió que sería ella misma. Blusón a cuadros amarilla, por debajo de las rodillas y leggins, con botines negros de taco.

Las dos chicas salieron hacia UFT, cada una pensando en que no deberían relacionarse con los chicos del segundo año, pero al mismo tiempo sentían la curiosidad de saber que era lo que les pasaba.

Juvia, por otro lado, no se despertó hasta pasada las 9 a.m. y la única razón por la que despertó, fue el incesante sonido de su celular. Tenía 2 llamadas perdidas de número desconocido y varios mensajes de whatsapp

_Hola, ¿vendrás al UTF?_

_¿Estás bien? ¿Paso algo cuando me fui de la sesión?_

_Soy Gray por cierto, Natsu me dio tu número...oye, ten cuidado con quienes te juntas, Zeref no es una buena persona. En realidad, no es mi problema, pero no te quieres convertir en parte de su rivalidad con Natsu. _

A Juvia se le aceleró el corazón de la emoción, él se preocupa por ella, pero porque esta tan interesado en Zeref, solo lo ha visto, no entendía porque le inquietaba tanto...En ese momento reacciono, _son más de las 9 a.m., me perdí la primera clase, demonios, ni Lucy ni Levy me avisaron nada. Demonios..._ Juvia se bañó a la velocidad de la luz, y se puso un buzo azul con casaca crema y las deportivas. Ya estaba era lo más rápido que pudo alistarse.

Lucy Povs:

Las clases fueron regulares, todo normal, vi a Natsu a lo lejos unas 9 veces, y ni siquiera lo estaba buscando. A la tarde, se dirigió a la sala audiovisual, preparada para todo lo que gajell fuera a enseñarle.

Bien, parte de la especialización en redacción está en la creación de diálogos, anuncios, libretos y todo lo que conlleva, tenemos el telepronter, donde todo lo que escribes lo lee la persona al frente. También la redacción para los comerciales y revistas. Hoy nos dedicaremos a diálogos de Sketch televisivos, mira el programa y que tipo de lenguaje o aptitud tomarías. La siguiente semana iremos a las sesiones de fotos, donde presentaras artículos sobre el diseño, concepto y material. – dijo el muchacho de piercing

Okey… pero porque empezamos por telepronter y no por diarios. – comento Lucy

Actualmente todos los miembros del club están en sus talleres de créditos adicionales, a partir de las siguiente semanas ya cambiamos de escenario. – respondió – ah por cierto hoy tenemos a un muchacho que va a venir a grabar en la sala de lado, también viene Natsu, para unas tomas fotográficas.

Entiendo. Tratare de no interrumpir lo que vayan a hacer – se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a revisar el material que tenía adelante.

Si… sería una suerte que eso no termine en masacre.

Un par de horas más Lucy se dio por enterada de a que se refería su compañero en esta ocasión, pero si noto que llegaban varios mensajes que él estaba respondiendo. _Me pregunto si será con Levy con quien chatea, hoy van a salir. _

¡Estoy cansado de tu aptitud! – grito un muchacho que hizo literalmente saltar de la silla a Lucy – si no te gusta las fotos que tomo, entonces pídeselo a alguien más – exploto

Para ser mi hermano menor, te falta ojo artístico, ese no es mi mejor ángulo para empezar. – Gruño otro muchacho.

¡Es todo, piérdete Zeref! – se escuchó un portazo

Inmediatamente después se abrió la otra puerta donde estaban Lucy y Gajell, Natsu ingresaba echando humo, los miro, la miro y se agarró la cara.

Me olvide que hoy tenías asesorías – dijo mirando a Gajell

Ya fue, de todas maneras solo estamos en redacción de televisión, Lucy, Natsu se quedará un rato. Ya vengo – dijo Gajell

¿Sabías que Gajell invito a salir a Levy? – dijo Lucy en un susurro mientras miraba de reojo a Natsu.

No… no he hablado con los chicos en estos dos días. ¿Cómo estas ahmm luce?

Soy Lucy – corrigió la muchacha - ¿Por qué estabas peleando? ¿Era tu hermano ese que ahí te estaba discutiendo?

Ja! Para hermanos como esos no sirve para nada – dijo arrugando el ceño mientras escupía las palabras- me tiene harto.

¿pero porque? Juvia y Levy son primas, son casi hermanas y se llevan de maravilla. – comento Lucy – Tu hermano es Zeref verdad, es presidente del club de redacción.

Si lo sé, intento meterme ahí, es un problema que quiera controlarme a cada instante. – su celular sonó, frunció el ceño y denegó la llamada.

_Me pregunto si será la chica de las escaleras… le estará insinuando por teléfono... – _Lucy se estaba conteniendo de hacerle mil preguntas.

En ese rato de silencio incomodó de 20 minutos aproximadamente, el estómago de Natsu empezó a sonar. Lucy se empezó a reír y lo miro con pena.

¿Acaso no has desayunado Natsu sempai? – pregunto la chica muy graciosa.

Es raro que me digan sempai, podrías dejarlo en mi nombre – murmuro el muchacho _lo último que necesito es otra chica diciendo sempai sempai sempai._

¿No crees que Gajell se está demorando mucho? Creo que se olvidó de nosotros y se fue con Levy – dijo Lucy – ¿crees que sería capaz de hacerlo?

No lo sé… ¿pero hasta que hora es tu clase? - cuestiono el pelirrosa considerando sus opciones.

Pues creo que hasta las 5 – dijo Lucy mirando su teléfono - y… ya son las 5:30. Gajell nos dejó.

¿Quieres ir a comer algo? – soltó Natsu. – Como oíste yo me muero de hambre.

Ahm… pero no deberíamos esperar a que venga a cerrar el estudio – comenzó a decir la rubia.

Nah, yo también tengo la llave. Esa es una de las ventajas, los profesores confían en mi – Dijo sonriendo el muchacho - ¿vamos?

Ahm… si claro – susurro mientras se encogía de hombros - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Hay una pizzería buenísima que se llama Manolo´s – dijo mientras cerraba al puerta detrás de ella – te encantará.

Hay algún motivo en particular para que desees ir a comer conmigo... – cuestionó Lucy. _Esto cuenta como salida de "amigos" o no. _

En realidad, quería hablarte de algo pero qué tal si lo discutimos mientras comemos. – Dijo Natsu.

Ya enserio, ¿porque tanto misterio? – se rio la chica.

Al salir del edificio, Lucy lo sintió, la gente la estaba mirando, muchas mujeres y algunos hombres la miraban, _esto es lo que se refiere Levy con masacre visual… ahhh ahí está la albina, vaya me está intentando taladrar con la mirada, ¿no debería reírme o si? Okey me reiré. _Lucy se rió con disimulo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Natsu la miraba. Hasta que ella se percató que él había dejado de caminar.

No le tienes miedo a las motos ¿verdad? - dijo Natsu, mirándola con curiosidad.

No, claro que no, pero que moto más impresionante. ¿El diseño de llamas fue tu idea o así la compraste?

No… lo dibuje, bueno, en el campus me llaman _Salamander_ por eso. – comento Natsu. – Súbete.

Lucy, se sentó detrás Natsu y se sujetó de su espalda. Antes de arrancar, él se giró y le puso un casco, lo ajusto a su rostro y arranco. Todo el camino se agarró con fuerza mientras olía su colonia. _Oficialmente entiendo lo que dice Levy, creo que ni con Loki me sentía tan embriagada. _

Natsu, cuadro y se estaciono, ayudándole a bajar. Lucy se quitó el casco.

Gracias. – suspiro y añadió – Huele delicioso. Lucy se encaminó hacia la pizzería.

Sí que huele bien _igual que tu… ¿que perfume es ese? – _entrando al restaurant- Ahí es la mejor mesa, ven Lucy. – dijo jalándola del brazo.

Ordenaron una meat lover familiar, con gaseosa y palitos al ajo. Todo estuvo bien charlaron un rato, comentaron sus pasatiempos y Lucy no pudo aguantar más.

Tengo una terrible curiosidad, ¿porque me miran con tanta cólera las chicas que está sentadas al otro extremo del local. ¿Tus ex o algo así?

Nada. Ellas me ven como una forma de camino al éxito. Por así ponerlo. – Dijo Natsu incómodo.

Es cierto que eres hijo de los Dragneel, de la revista _Bride ¿_eso no es bueno? – consulto Lucy

Sería bueno si no fuera porque el idiota de mi hermano trabajara ahí. – gruño el muchacho

El no parece tan malo… pero claro yo no tengo hermanos, ¿qué puedo saber de eso? – bufo la rubia

Tienes suerte… - murmuró y luego exclamo - ¡Por fin llego la pizza!

Lucy solo vio 3 rodajas y el resto de la pizza desfilo delante de ella mientras Natsu se comí rodaja por rodaja. Entonces él la miro a los ojos y ella se sintió una más de las mujeres que lo miraban con deseo, esos impresionantes ojos verdes, llenos de fuego, que podrían ponerte de rodillas.

La verdad Lucy, es que necesito tu ayuda, necesito que tu amiga Levy pueda modelar para mi sesión de fotos, sino fuera porque su perfil físico encaja con la descripción de la marca. Lo juro… ayudameeeeee.

Pero es que Levy, le da vergüenza ser fotografiada. Se necesitaría una persuasión del tamaño de un camión para hacer a Levy ceder. – Suspiro Lucy _bueno al menos no me puedo sentir mal. _

En eso cuando volvió a mirar a Natsu, el traía los ojos y la boca abierta, mirando hacia el otro extremo del salón, Lucy con toda la curiosidad del mundo, se giró rápidamente para verlo y ahí lo vio. Levy estaba sentada muy cerca de Gajell, demasiado cerca… casi no se ve su cara. ¡_Espera! No se ve su cara porque tiene la cara de Gajell encima de la suya. ¡Oh por Dios! _

Una luz blanca distrajo a Lucy y en eso lo vio. Natsu tenía su cámara en mano. Con una brillante sonrisa.

Dijiste que la persuasión del tamaño de un camión ¿no? – se burló Natsu.

No me lo creo. A su mamá le dará un paro cardiaco – Susurro Lucy – envíame la foto. - comenzó a jalonearlo de la manga.

Ya espera, espera, la descargo en mi laptop y te la envío. Dame tu número – dijo Natsu entregándole el celular – ¿Crees que igual puedas decirle que me ayude? No quiero tener que sobornarla.

Ahmmm creo que va a aceptar. Los 3 son así de avezados con las chicas o me parece. – cuestiono Lucy ligeramente sonrojada.

No. No me gusta mucho que digamos. – Contesto evasivamente el muchacho.

Entonces la fama que te ponen las chicas del primer año sobre ser un depredador sexual es falsa.

Y ahí Natsu escupió la gaseosa. Lucy empezó a reírse de verdad.

¿Me estas tomando el pelo verdad? Porque enserio me estas agradando bastante. – Se rió Natsu con ganas.

¿Enserio Natsu? – cuestiono la chica tímidamente.

Okey… puede que en el primer año me haya extralimitado un poco, pero no sé, estoy más enfocado en mi carrera que en un montón de mujeres pretensiosas.

Estuvieron comiendo un rato, hasta que una mujer, se le acerco a Natsu, que le envolvió un abrazo medio íntimo, mientras le susurraba al oído, se reía y se alejaba. _No tiene ni una pizca de decencia. _

Entonces si yo te pido ayuda para conseguir una pasantía en _Bride_, ¿te lo vas a tomar a mal verdad? – cuestiono lucy mientras jugaba con la pajilla de su gaseosa, viendo como la mujer se alejaba de ellos.

No tengo las influencias para ayudarte, pero puedo recomendarte cuando presentes tus artículos. – Sonrió- Mirajane, es la que está a cargo de las pasantías, te dará el chance, si eres buena, claro está. - susurro mientras movía la cabeza hacia la mujer que se acaba de ir.

Okey…. _(¡que vergüenza!)_ Es mejor de lo que puedo pedir. ¿Ahora quieres reírte un poco? – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa siniestra tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema.

¿En qué estás pensando? –murmuro el muchacho.

Ahí van a pasar Levy y Gajell. Los saludamos. ¿Okey? – susurro Lucy mientras se tapaba la boca

Ambos se giraron a ver el lado del salón por donde salían sus amigos y los miraron con una sonrisa gatuna. Lucy hasta movió las manos para acentuar su saludo. Levy se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba y apresuro el paso mirando al piso, Gajell por otro lado solo sonreía con satisfacción.

¿Te llevo a casa Lucy? – pregunto Natsu después de pagar la cuenta.

Ahmm, no te molestes, puedo tomar el bus. _¡Insistemeeeee! Por amor de Dios- _Lucy tenía una sonrisa dulce pero nerviosa que Natsu no notó.

No hay problema, te llevo. Aparte es divertido verte nerviosa en la moto – Se burló el pelirrosa.

Yo no me puse nerviosa en la moto – dijo mientras inflaba los cachetes.

Si… entonces porque me apretabas tan fuerte – empezó a molestarla

¡Tú! Tu conduces muy deprisa, es por eso – refuto la muchacha muy sonrojada.

Todo el camino de regreso, Natsu condujo lento mientras Lucy lo guiaba hacia el conjunto de departamentos. Al llegar, Lucy se bajó de un salto, y se despidió de Natsu con la mano, mientras subía las escaleras.

¡Lucy! Aún tienes mi casco – se rió Natsu.

Al darse cuenta, se regresó corriendo con el casco en la mano y se lo entrego. Fue en ese momento que Natsu tomo su cámara y la volvió a llamar

Oye espera.- Dijo Natsu, haciendo voltear a Lucy y que lo mirara.

Le tomo una foto en ese momento, con la cara sorprendida y sonrojada.

¡Ay Natsu! Qué vergüenza. – susurro Lucy.

Jajaajaja, te ves bien, luego te la mando.

Natsu se puso el casco y arranco. Lucy se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba, con una cara tonta.


	5. Capitulo 5 - Los hombres son idiotas

Hola!

para quiénes si leen esta historia, resulta que me emocione un poquita. Espero que les guste. :)

Por cierto, ya empezó la campaña en mi trabajo y demorare un poco más actualizar los capítulos, ya que escribía en horario laboral :v nótese mi productividad xD sin más que decir...

Capítulo 5

Levy Povs

Te odio...

Te odio...

Te odio...

¡Te odio demasiado!

Lucy y Natsu... ¡hoy los odio más que nunca!

\- Levy, deja de taladrarme con la mirada y gírate un poco más a la derecha. Juvia, baja la intensidad de la segunda luz. – iba dirigiendo Natsu.

Lucy povs

Después de mucha cerveza y bulliyng a Levy, la convencí de participar en la sesión con el pelirosa. Vestidos vaporosos, colores pasteles. Vestidos floreados, de corte princesa, entallados en la cintura y sandalias. Short miniatura y blusones, tops, crocks. Levy se ve divina, no sé qué le molesta más, los cambios de peinados, maquillaje o el brillo intenso... okey a quien engaño. Esta furiosa por el chantaje.

Este último mes, ha sido un desastre total, buenooo depende de la perspectiva, hagamos un repaso.

1.Fui con Natsu a cenar y nos enteramos del momento romántico de Levy y Gajeel. Me dedique toda la noche a molestarla, no funciono.

2.Natsu y Gray se pelearon, el motivo: Juvia. Juvia tuvo una crisis existencial de amor... como siempre.

3.Yo me metí en una pelea de gatas

4.Natsu me beso... sigo procesando eso, con un ataque de taquicardia de por medio.

Entonces vamos desde el inicio.

Acto 1:

Natsu me dejo en mi casa. Estoy segura que tengo una cara de babosa en este mismo momento, en qué demonios estaba pensando al ver como se alejaba en su moto, total y completamente sexy, creo que si me acerco un poco más me derrito, cual dijeron que era su apodo, Salamander por ardiente... okey me están temblando las rodillas.

Me dirigí a mi apartamento. Las luces encendidas. Al ingresar solo me encontré a Juvia.

-¿Todo en orden Juvia? - Susurro Lucy acercandose.

-Si...Levy llego y se encerró en su cuarto. - dijo la muchacha mirando a la rubia – Algo oculta... y fallare como su prima sino consigo que me lo diga.

Varios sonidos en simultaneo distrajeron a la rubia, quién al revisar sus mensajes vio las fotos de Levy... varias fotos de Levy comienzo a creer que Natsu tiene más talento de lo que pensé y por último, estaba su foto, el rostro de la rubia llena de sorpresa.

-Ya te digo que algo oculta. - se burló Lucy mostrandole la pantalla de su celular.

Juvia tomo el teléfono de sus manos mientras revisaba cada una de las fotos, hasta que en la parte superior vio un mensaje: Natsu: Me he divertido contigo hoy pequeña.

-Okey...- dijo Juvia en un susurro- ¡¿Cómo las dos están progresando en su relación y yo no?! ¡LEVY MCGARDEN ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA O YO LA TUMBO ME OISTE!.

Juvia empezó a golpear la puerta, luego miro a Lucy con ojos tenebrosos

-¿así que Natsu se la paso muy bien contigo? - Dijo Juvia lo suficientemente alto, gritando al lado de la puerta.

-No... Solo salimos a comer y conversamos un rato – murmuro Lucy sonrojada por la mirada – ya sabes cómo amigos.

-Es decir que tuviste una cita con Natsu – Volvió a gritar con fuerza. Pegando al oreja en la puerta de Levy

-¡No fue una cita! - exclamo Lucy – solo salimos como amigos.

-¿Cómo llegaste a casa Lucy? - Cuestiono juvia sonriendo con satisfacción mientras agarraba la perilla de la puerta de Levy.

-Me vine sola en bus...- comenzo Lucy sonriendo.

-Has llegado 10 minutos después que Levy, imposible que vengas en bus. - señalo Juvia poniendo cara de pocos amigos - ¿Cómo llegaste Lucy? No me mientas.

-Natsu me trajo en su moto. - dijo la rubia más sonrojada.

-¿Te subiste a una moto y te subiste con Natsu? - Levy habia asomado su cabeza por la puerta.

Juvia la sujeto y forcejo con Levy para sacarla de su cuarto. Lucy no podía hacer nada más que mirarlas y pensar: ¿Cómo es posible que sea amiga de este par? Lucy las miro y las agarro de la oreja a ambas sujetandolas con fuerza. Hasta que las dos la miraron con ojos grandes.

-No sé qué pasa, pero necesito el resumen. - dijo la rubia mirando a sus amigas.

-Yo no quiero hablar – susurro Levy muy avergonzada.

-Porque las dos han tenido citas con chicos estupendos y Gray ni siquiera me mira.

Levy mira a su prima y a su amiga y solo pudo suspirar. Las 3 se dirigieron al sofa y se tiraron el mientras suspiraban con fuerza y resignación.

-Levy, no entiendo porque te avergüenzas, te besaste con Gajeel, no es para hacer tanto jaleo ¿no? - murmuro la rubia pinchando con su dedo a la susodicha.

-No me da vergüenza, no se ni como paso, hablamos de mis diseños y el enfoque artístico que se debería hacer la cámara y de ahí no recuerdo nada.

-Entonces la forma de besuquearse contigo es hablando tu idioma. - dijo Juvia riéndose. - Es todo, menos mal que nos quedamos con algo de tomar algo de la última vez.

Juvia corrió a la nevera y tomo 3 cervezas y las llevo a la mesa.

-Un brindis por Levy y su chico malo del piercing. - dijo riéndose Juvia – espera... si están saliendo o no.

-No hablamos nada de eso. Nos fuimos cuando nos dimos cuenta que Lucy y Natsu estaban en una cita en el mismo lugar. - dijo Levy, abriendo los ojos con alegría – Lucy, ¿Qué paso con eso de que no saldrías con chicos hasta finalizar el primer año?

-No fue una cita, fue una salida de amigos. - aclaro Lucy – tuve unas ganas asesinas de matar a la mitad de mujeres que aparecieron en ese lugar mirándonos y acercándose... pero aig okey me gusta, es guapo, es sexy si pero creo que tiene demasiado de donde escoger.

-Yo digo que podría ser… en cambio yo, Gray me mando mensajes solo para advertirme sobre Zeref y nada más– Juvia se abrazó así misma – No es justo, sé que me está mirando pero no me dice nada. ¡Estoy frustrada! Solo parece que le intereso si Zeref anda cerca de mí.

-¿Zeref? Pero es el hermano de Natsu. ¿Cuál es el problema de ellos? – comento la rubia

-Según Gajell, tiene una rivalidad muy fuerte y no nos quieren meter en fuego cruzado, básicamente Juvia, tú que paras con Natsu, sería más probable que se acerque a ti… o a Lucy, si es que ella continua en plan me subo en la moto considerando que no te gustan. – Señalo la más bajita del grupo riéndose.

-Ya okey, eres tú la que se enrollo con un muchacho antes de terminar el primer semestre, no sé qué me estas fastidiando.

La conversación fluyo entre risas y puyas. Lucy en su dormitorio solo podía pensar en dos cosas, el perfume de Natsu, las fotos que tomo y la forma en que la miraba.

Días después, Natsu había llegado al complejo que les correspondía, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el cuello. Unos delicados brazos se sujetaron a el. Un perfume de mujer, inundo e inmediatamente supo que le esperaba.

-Hola Natsu. – susurro Lissana. - ¿Cómo estás? Mirajane dijo que te has estado divirtiendo.

-Estoy bien Lissana – dijo el muchacho hastiado – oye… deja de tocarme el pecho.

-¿Te pongo nervioso? – se empezó a reír la albina – Sabes, creo que deberíamos salir más seguido, como antes lo hacíamos.

-No me pones nervioso, pero ya te dije que, no estoy interesado y no me interesa tenerte tan cerca.

-Uhmm tú dices eso, pero aun así no te alejas de mí. Creo que te gusta el contacto de mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, ya sabes podría ser muy divertido, al menos más divertido de la rubia tonta con quien estas saliendo.

-Ella no es una rubia tonta. – respondió el muchacho- no deberías ponerte celosa, no te queda bien, considerando que nunca hemos tenido ese tipo de relación.

-Es cuestión de probar. Ya sabes que somos pocas las mujeres de las que te puedes fiar, la mayoría quiere tu herencia. - se giró, le sonrío.

Acto 2

En las siguientes 2 semanas. Me la viví con Juvia y Natsu. Seguíamos sin convencer a Levy de participar en las fotos, así que Natsu había decidido por utilizar el chantaje, Juvia, se acogió como pupila personal de Natsu (una patética excusa para ver a Gray). Yo, por mi parte utilicé toda la experiencia para mis artículos, el taller de redacción con Zeref a cargo, nos pidió un diario, lo cual es genial sino fuera porque tengo que evitar escribir las sensaciones que tengo con Natsu cerca. Es decir, es como evitar dedicar un himno nacional al hermanito del presidente de un club.

Demasiado vergonzoso.

La parte más extraña es que estoy sentada esperando a Natsu y Juvia, estoy esperando en el taller fotográfico de Natsu, del cual tengo llave. ¿Por qué tengo la llave? Ah si, él me dio su llave para esperarlos adentro. Había ordenado hamburguesas para todos, pero los gritos en la puerta, llamarón mi atención, levanté la ventana y lo vi... era Gray y Natsu... peleándose. Se estaban gritando. Juvia, estaba a un lado, gritándoles. Baje corriendo a su lado, la abrace y siguió la verborrea que lanzaban los chicos.

Ambos se estaban empujándose con las manos apretadas contra el otro sujetándose de la camiseta. Y gruñéndose.

\- ¿Qué paso Juvia? - le insto la rubia a su amiga.

\- No sé, solo me baje de la moto y estábamos hablando, cuando de la nada vino Gray y empezaron a pelearse.

Ante la incredulidad de la rubia, se subieron al estudio de Natsu, y Lucy ya había empezado a murmurar.

-De todos los imbéciles, niños tontos que no pueden razonar y resolver sus problemas - comenzó a murmurar mientras agarraba un balde que estaba lleno de mantas negras. Se dirigió a los servicios y lo lleno de agua.

-Lucy no lo hagas... - dijo la muchacha agarrándola del brazo mientras la jaloneaba.

Las chicas forcejeando llegaron a ver a los muchachos que ya se estaban tirandose puñetes.

\- Okey, me retracto, hazlo... ay la cara de Gray sempai, se verá horrible.

Y lo hice. Un balde de agua helada les cayó encima a los chicos que tomaron conciencia de donde estaban. Ambas chicas bajaron y se pararon delante de ellos, Lucy tomo de la oreja de Natsu y se la jalo y por otro lado Juvia le ofreció la mano a Gray, quien ignoro su ayuda y se paró por su cuenta.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? Ustedes son amigos, ¿por qué pelean? - Grito la rubia.

-Yo que sé, pregúntale a este cubo de hielo – escupió Natsu.

\- Me dijiste algo la semana pasada. Y no lo cumpliste. Hoy me quedo más que claro.

\- ¿La semana pasada?... - y ahí quedo Natsu recordando.

-Y mientras el intenta recordar – dijo Lucy – Todos (mirando a Gray) vamos a subir y los dos se van a secar.

\- Tu no me mandas Lucy – Contesto el pelinegro

\- Gray sempai, deja de actuar como un idiota y sube a secarte. - lo miro con enojo la chica.

Los cuatro subieron mientras Lucy jalaba a Natsu que se había quedado pensando en lo que hablaba el muchacho.

Natsu Pov:

Lo que hablamos la semana pasada... ¿de qué hablamos la semana pasada? ¿Qué hice la semana pasada? Ahmm... estuve con Juvia persiguiendo a Levy y Gajell con la moto y la camara. Estuve con Lucy en el taller audiovisual mientras ella redacta. Estuve evitando a Lissana y sus besos. Estuve discutiendo con Zeref. Gray me pregunto por Juvia.

¡Claro, el me pregunto por Juvia! Era.. Ahmm que demonios me dijo...

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto el muchacho cuando algo lo golpeo en la cabeza.

\- Es una toalla, sécate, no has dicho nada por 15 minutos – Exclamo la rubia mientras los otros dos lo observaban medio riéndose.

-Estoy recordando que hablamos – dijo el pelirosa mirando a Gray.

-Te dije que no quería que involucres a Zeref.

Y en eso lo recordé. Zeref, Juvia, habían estado almorzando juntos. Pero eso no es tan grave.

\- Me estas queriendo decir que me has pegado porque Zeref y Juvia almuerzan juntos, porque eso es lo más estúpido de la vida.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no estúpido. Te dije que no la involucres en tus competencias con tu hermano y luego la veo todos los días en tu moto recorriendo toda la ciudad, si no estas ligando con ella entonces que demonios es eso, y para colmo tienes a Lucy en tu casa. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - Gruño el pelinegro empujando a Natsu.

-¿y qué tiene de malo si almuerzo con Zeref o paseo con Natsu? - se metió Juvia – hasta donde sé, puedo salir con quién yo quiera.

-El punto no es si sales o no. - exclamo mirándola – el punto es que no puedes andar con uno y luego con otro, porque siempre termina mal.

\- ¿Estas celoso? – dijo Lucy- o ¿te preocupas que Juvia salga lastimada?

-Esto es imposible. - Se levanto y se giró.

Gray atravesó una pared que estaba pintada con dragones. Dejando a las muchachas con la boca abierta.

-¿Eso estaba ahí todo este tiempo? – dijeron ambas chicas mirándome.

-Ah... esa es la entrada a mi casa. Mi estudio es el antesala. - se levanto – hablaré con el… avísame si llega la comida.

Atravesé el duplex y encontré a Gray en la azotea.

-Hey…

-No quiero hablar – corto el muchacho.

-Que mal… igual me vas a escuchar – dijo acercándose – solo diré, no puedes prohibirle a Juvia con quien almuerza o no.

Y segundo, ella me está ayudando a conseguir mi modelo para mi proyecto.

Porque si no te has dado cuenta Gajell ya nunca para por aquí.

-¿Cómo te está ayudando? – cuestionó empequeñeciendo los ojos.

-Me acompaña en la moto y ella va fotografiando mientras yo conduzco. – sonrió burlonamente – no estoy en plan ligue.

-Estas conduciendo y con ella tomando fotos…- repitió Gray- ¡¿Acaso estas demente?! ¡Pudieron haberse matado!

-¿Y ahora te preocupas?... – se burló.

-Demonios, me porte como un imbécil.

Ambos se pusieron a reír y luego Natsu le tiro un puñetazo a Gray.

-Me la debías, ven, ordenamos hamburguesas.

Se regresaron con las chicas.

Lucy povs...

Y como termine aquí, Juvia con la cabeza en mis piernas susurrando mil y un posibles futuros donde ella y Gray vivieron felices para siempre. La adoró, con todo mi corazón, pero me preocupa sus fantasías.

-Lucy… ¿crees que el ya sienta algo por mí? - me cuestiono mi amiga con ojos de corazón.

-No lo sé Juvia, pero los sentimientos nacen, de las acciones, de las risas, de los pensamientos que compartimos, de la pasión que tenemos...

-Okey, estamos hablando de mí, deja de fantasear con mi jefe. Me da vergüenza.

-¿con que cara me reprochas? ¡Yo no fantaseo con tu jefe! - susurro la rubia muy abochornada.

El timbre sonó, y los chicos entraron corriendo por la puerta de dragón pintado.

-Ya llego la comida – indico Natsu con unos billetes en la mano. - Gray se queda a comer

Menos mal que Natsu pide demasiada comida. - susurro Juvia

Acto 3

Una semana después, que Natsu, Gray, Juvia y Lucy, unieron fuerzas para conseguir pruebas suficientes para convencer a Levy. Aunque Lucy y Gray no tenían nada que ver, él se unió para asegurarse que ninguno de ellos se metiera en problemas y ella se unió para tener más material para su diario que iban a presentar ese fin de semana. 3 semanas de diario, 3 semanas de convivir ese grupito.

¿Cómo demonios paso esto? Levy, estaba pasándole algodón por la boca de Lucy mientras limpia la herida que ella tenía.

Flashback:

El día sábado, Lucy amaneció con mucha energía, se hizo una coleta en el cabello, se puso un polo blanco, jean azul, balerinas. Se coloco su casaca de mezclilla. Tomo su bolso y encontró a Levy con el cabello suelto mientras desayunaba una taza de café con juvia que masticaba el pan medio dormida.

-Deséenme suerte – Exclamo la rubia, mientras se servía café en un termo y se cogía una tostada. - Chau

\- No sé cómo tiene tanta energía a esta hora de la mañana - susurro Juvia, mientras miraba a la rubia.

-Ella es una persona de sol... tu y yo somos full noche. - contesto Levy.

\- ¿Enserio crees que no note esa marca en tu cuello? Te conozco desde siempre. - dijo la muchacha mirando suspicaz a la Mac Garden – apenas este más despierta, hablaremos. Ya creo que no vives aquí.

Levy volteo a mirar al otro lado completamente sonrojada y se arrastró a su habitación.

Lucy llego en tiempo récord a la facultad, por el pasillo se encontró con Natsu y conversaron tranquilamente, las risas con el eran completamente natural, se sentía completamente feliz a su lado, por más que no quisiera dar nombre a esa sensación, todo a su alrededor se sentía correcto. Él le colocó el auricular y escucharon una playlist rockera. Me gustaba esa sensación. La forma en que me miraba de reojo, como si eso fuera lo más divertido.

Ninguno de los dos noto, que una muchacha los estaba mirando, la mujer albina de cabello corto apretó los puños y fulminó con la mirada a ambos mientras se dirigia al aula del club de redacción.

A pesar de haber llegado rapido a la facultad, Lucy llego 10 minutos tarde al aula de redacción donde Zeref ya estaba hablando sobre los puntos que iban a ser tomados en la evaluación de los diarios de cada alumno.

\- Srta. Heartfilia, gracias por acompañarnos en esta clase. Tome asiento. - dijo señalando un pupitre.

-Disculpa por la interrupción Zeref – susurro la rubia mientras se sentaba rápidamente en el pupitre.

\- No habrías llegado tarde de no ser que te quedaste coqueteando con Natsu – alguien dijo deliberadamente en voz media, y Lucy pudo notar a la albina mirándola con rabia.

-Continuemos la clase - Lucy noto como Zeref la miraba de reojo enojado y siguió su clase. Giro a ver a la albina que la miraba con autosuficiencia. Y en eso la reconoció, era la chica mandada de hace varias semanas. Lissana.

La clase se corrió con regularidad, pero fue la primera vez en que a Lucy le hicieron preguntas directas. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta de la vergüenza, Zeref estaba tratando de intimidarla. Y lo estaba logrando.

Se entregaron los trabajos y se leyeron párrafos random de cada diario, haciendo observaciones sobre la narración y la ortografía. También comentó sobre la narración de los hechos. Y por último llego al mío. Si bien todos dimos comentarios sobre nuestra percepción de trabajo, nadie fue deliberadamente cruel. Lissana por otro lado tenía toda la intención de provocarme.

-En sentido de la redacción es correcto. Has estado muy ocupada con mi hermano y sus amigos. Pero algo falta aquí. – comento ensimismado- ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de que es?

-Podría ser una descripción más gráfica de las situaciones en donde se desarrollan los hechos. – sugiero otro alumno que estaba de ayudante de clases.

-Si, deberías agregar mas detalles de los lugares y de tus percepciones también. – indico Zeref.

-A mi me parece que borras parte de tus pensamientos – comento la albina – se nota que cortas las ideas. ¿Qué intentas borrar, tus sentimientos por Natsu?.

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? – estallo la rubia.

-¿Yo? Ninguno. Solo me aburre como babeas, no te hará caso. – sonrió la albina burlonamente.

-Srta. Strauss. No me interesa escuchar sobre sus vidas amorosas. Es todo. No se hablara mas del tema.

La clase continuo normal pero la tensión era fuerte, la rubia y la albina se lanzaban miradas enfurecidas. Zeref mando el siguiente trabajo a realizar una infografía de su vida. Desde el inicio hasta la actualidad. El dio media vuelta y se retiró del aula mientras los demás alumnos iban guardando sus cosas.

Lucy fue consciente, por así decirlo, que la estaban mirando de reojo. Volteo la vista a sus compañeros y lo noto, molestia, enojo y celos. Nadie estaba lo suficiente cerca, pero la mirada con desconfianza la intimido.

-No tiene vergüenza, se la pasa con Natsu- sempai. - susurró una voz

-Dicen que ya vive en su casa

\- Yo escuche que es su nueva amante.

\- Es solo una arrastrada, Natsu es demasiado para ella. - Esa voz si la reconoció.

\- Eres Lissana verdad. - la encaró Lucy - ¿tanto te friega que él te haya rechazado?

-Él no me rechaza, siempre pasamos tiempo juntos. - Comenzó a protestar la muchacha.

\- Claro que pasan tiempo juntos, si siempre lo estás buscando. - contesto Lucy.

Y en ese preciso momento se prendió todo. La albina avergonzada se encaró a la rubia y le pego una bofetada que dejo a Lucy helada, y termino reaccionado agarrándola del cabello y empezaron a gritarse. De los jalones y empujones terminaron golpeándose contra una mesa y cayéndose al cielo, el alboroto fue tanto que las aulas vecinas escucharon los gritos que se habían desatado en el salon. Gajeel, ingreso al aula y vio como ambas chicas se estaban agrediendo una a la otra.

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen?! - grito interrumpiendo en el aula

Las chicas lo miraron y el simplemente se agacho y agarro a Lucy del salón llevándosela con él. Mientras Lissana se acomodaba la ropa. Y se marchó.

Fin del Flashback

Levy, estaba despotricando toda su ira contra gajell. Culpándolo a él de que Lucy estuviera herida. El culpaba a Natsu. Lucy seguía en el baño, limpiándose la cara. Cuando un portazo se escuchó y oyó la voz de Juvia histérica preguntando qué había pasado y por Lucy. Y todo el cuerpo le temblo cuando escucho su voz.

-¡Todo es culpa tuya Salamander! - grito Gajell

-¿Como demonios va a ser mi culpa, que paso exactamente? - cuestiono Natsu alterado.

En ese instante Lucy salio del baño y los miro. A través de los ojos de Natsu, Lucy se sintió desnuda. La miro como si fuera la criatura más delicada.

-Básicamente a tu amiga Lissana, no le agrado mucho. - el gesto de Natsu calzo deprisa

-¿Lissana te pego? - cuestiono incrédulo el muchacho.

-Se pelearon – corrigió Gajell

-¡¿No me crees!? - exclamo la rubia mirándolo con ira.

-No he dicho eso. - se apresuró - Solo que no entiendo porque te golpearía...

-¿Enserio? - dijeron Levy y Gajell

-Este es idiota – susurro Gajell.

Natsu, se adelantó tomo a Lucy de la mano y la llevo al baño del que acababa de salir. Despues de encerrarse. Sento a Lucy en el inodoro y él se sentó en el suelo. Afuera se escuchaban los gritos de Levy y sus amenazas como fondo musical.

-¿Explicame que paso Lucy? De todo el tiempo que hemos pasado todos juntos, tu no eres violenta. Y lo peor, pelear con Lissana no va a terminar bien.

-¿estás de su lado? - susurro la rubia, con la respiración entrecortada, por primera vez en meses sintió el nudo de la garganta y agacho la mirada.

-No... quiero que me digas que paso exactamente - le tomo el rostro y noto como se empezaban a acumular las lágrimas – solo dime que paso.

Lucy relato a regañadientes lo que paso en clase, los comentarios de Lissana, los de sus compañeros. Y como se habian gritado hasta que Gajell se la llevo.

\- ¡Joder! Gajell tiene razón es mi culpa.

\- ¿Por qué esta tan obsesionada contigo? No lo entiendo. ¿Salías con ella?

-No es eso, crecimos juntos todos, Mirajane, Zeref, Lissana y yo. En una fiesta de navidad hace unos años, me quede con Lissana mientras hablábamos de nuestra vida. Le explicaba mis sueños, ella me beso y yo no la detuve, ya sabes efecto del alcohol, al día siguiente cuando se acercó a mí, la vi y otra vez era mi hermanita, fue incomodo trate de explicarle que no me interesaba de esa manera.

-¿Y desde entonces que pasa con ustedes?

-Ella no entiende lo que es un *no*. Lo siento, eso te causara problemas. - comento el muchacho.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Nos pegamos ahí quedo. - dijo la rubia fastidiada

-Liss es sobrina del Decano de la facultad. - soltó Natsu

-¡Ay Dios! - gimió Lucy – esa arpía me va hacer la vida cuadritos. Es tu culpa. Tenías que ser tan tu para que se obsesione contigo.

-También soy guapo, encantador, fuerte - Se quejo - puedo hablar con ella para que las cosas queden ahí.

-No. Eso solo la va a incitar más. - descarto Lucy. - aunque gracias.

-Esta horrible esa herida.

Natsu se levantó y abrió el botiquín, tomando un poco más de algodón y alcohol.

-Ni Gray me pego tan fuerte para causarme heridas, las mujeres si que pegan duro. - Comento mientras limpiaba las heridas de la muchacha. - te ves como una mujer guerrera. Te verías bien en foto.

-Y pensar que se puso celosa porque paso mucho tiempo contigo.

-Me gusta tenerte cerca, sobre todo cuando escribes, pones una expresión graciosa.

-Y nos pasamos persiguiendo a Levy.

Ambos empezaron a reírse de lo ridícula de la situación. El baño era pequeño, él estaba agachado con el cuerpo inclinado hacia ella. Ella apretada entre el inodoro y el cuerpo de él. De un impulso, mientras limpiaba su cara, la tomo por la nuca y la beso.

Lucy se quedó pasmada al sentir el beso, tomo 5 segundos para responder. Se sujeto del cuello mientras se besaban. Él se sentía caliente, ella es demasiado suave, Lucy tenía una forma de mirar al mundo, la vida, las personas. Le gustaba, esas 3 semanas corriendo de arriba abajo junto a ella le habían bastado para imaginarse ese momento, y ahí con ella en el baño, no pudo evitar la tentación.

Se miraron un rato. Sonrojados, no dijeron nada y salieron del baño. Levy parada afuera con una expresión de General Militar. Empezó a gritarle y empujar a Natsu que solo la miraba extrañado.

-Levy, con eso no me puedes hacer daño. - le indico

-¡Eres insufrible! Por tu culpa lastimaron a Lucy. No te quiero en mi casa.

-Técnicamente no es mi culpa, es tuya y de Lissana – respondió Natsu.

-¿QUE? - exclamo la muchacha

-Lissana se puso celosa de lo mucho que paso tiempo con Natsu – por fin reacciono Lucy – y la razón es porque los estábamos siguiendo a ustedes dos.

-Entonces ella está molesta porque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos – exclamo Juvia.

-Si... por cierto Levy, tengo fecha límite para entregar mi proyecto. ¿podrías acceder a realizarlo de una vez?

\- ¡No! No hay forma, ya te dije que no quiero.

-Entonces le envío el paquete en Alta Definición de tus salidas con Gajell de todas las semanas a tus padres. Según Juvia, tus padres se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

Y Levy los miro como si se estuviera enfermando. Fue a la sala y con un cojín les empezó a pegar a todos. Hasta que al final de su ataque exclamo que si lo haría. Lucy y Natsu solo se miraban de reojos, recordando es instante en un baño...


	6. Capitulo 6 - Soy un imbécil

Comentario de autora:

Una disculpa para los lectores de esta historia. Mi nueva Jefa me tiene al límite y no he podido escribir. : (

Próximamente subiré un one shot.

Sin más que decir, inicia el capítulo 6

Los quiero

* * *

One Kiss, un beso, un momento.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Bien no puedo retroceder ni retirarlo, tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero si Liss se llega a enterar, va a joderla tanto como pueda.

Bueno, no puede hacer nada si durante la exposición de fin de semestre ósea... casi 3 meses. Okey, debo ingeniarme ver a Lucy, evitar a Lissana y terminar los siguientes dos proyectos que tengo pendientes.

¿Cómo pase de ser fotógrafo a modelo? Bueh... es mi culpa. No debí pedirle ese favor.

Ezra Scarlet, la más sádica, último año, todo un modelo de profesionalismo, redacción, fotografía, edición. La trilogía de perfección... y yo como estúpido primerizo le pedí un favor. Solo yo puedo olvidarme la cámara en mi examen parcial y si no fuera porque ella me presto la suya, hubiera reprobado.

\- Entonces, si lo tengo claro – dijo Gray en su living aguantando la risa – vas a ser el modelo de Ezra.

\- Si...- dijo tirado en el sofá, con la cabeza enterrada.

\- Sabes que ella fotografía desnudos verdad – Empezó a retorcerse Gajell de la risa.

\- Aja... no sé exactamente cuál es su temática, pero...- volteo a ver a sus amigos

\- Ajajjajajaja- estallaron sus amigos.

Como demonios estos idiotas son sus amigos. A claro, yo hago lo mismo que ellos. Mierda. Así que esto es lo que llaman karma.

Al otro lado de la ciudad. Lucy y Juvia, seguían molestando a Levy después de la sesión de fotos. Le habían hecho bromas sobre los vestidos, sobre las murmuraciones, sobre las reacciones que se habían obtenido.

¡Bendito seas facebook!

Creo que nunca se me ocurrió que esto sería tendencia de ventas.

Como la revista se publicó ya hace cerca de 2 semanas, hemos estado bajo mucha supervisión de las chicas que la compraron la revista. Y también incluye que básicamente pasamos de ser un grupito de 3 unisex a uno de 6 mixto. Lo cual es genial. Gray tiene un excelente sentido del humor y se relaja cuando estamos todos juntos, incluyendo Juvia, que resulta que todo va bien, una extraña amistad que implica que ninguna mujer se acerca a Gray si ella está cerca. Levy y Gajell se llevaban demasiado bien, resulta muy embarazoso y también pasaban un montón de tiempo juntos, curiosamente veía de vez en cuando a Zeref mirándonos de reojo.

En cuanto a Natsu, uhmm Natsu. No me puedo quitar su beso de encima. Hemos estado juntos todos, así que no hemos tenido ni un minuto solos. No me ha vuelto a besar. Me mira, demasiado, mucho, de reojo, bueno no es cero contacto, a veces siento que me abraza demasiado por los hombros, o que me toma de la mano para llevarme hasta el otro lado. Como dicen a little too much.

Ya hasta habían desarrollado hábitos con él. Los viernes religiosamente era pizza, los seis juntos. Hoy es viernes y yo por mientras los esperaba, me puse a terminar mi infografía, no puedo creer la cantidad de fotos que he colocado, con las chicas, mi papá, el colegio, la foto de nuestro primer día en FTU, la foto de los nuevos amigos que tomaré hoy.

\- ¡Lucy... el tio está al teléfono dice algo que no contestas tu celular! - la llamo Levy.

\- ¡Voy! - Contesto Lucy saliendo de su dormitorio. Tomando el teléfono y se dirigio a la mini kitchen a hablar.

En ese momento una horda de testosterona llegaba al departamento tan bullicios como siempre. Juvia les abrió la puerta y colocando su índice sobre los labios los dejó pasar. Los chicos extrañados por su gesto, entraron y saludaron a Lucy con la mano mientras ella se enroscaba lejos mientras hablaba con su papá.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto Gray

\- Es una llamada, importante y demasiado emocional – respondió Levy susurrando

\- Sentimental diría yo. - susurro Juvia – hasta a mí me da pena, pero no se puede hacer nada.

\- Es culpa de ella por no contestar el celular- confirmo Levy

\- Entiendo... ¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? - pregunto Natsu.

\- Que se pondrá celoso y furioso si se entera que hay chicos en el departamento. - susurro Juvia

\- Lucy honestamente le tiene mucha paciencia. - Continuo Levy – él es capaz de venir a vigilarnos, ¿te imaginas eso? - dijo mirando a su prima.

\- Dios... que horrible.

\- ¡chicas traigan mi infografía, mi celular porfaaaa! - grito Lucy por la puerta mientras se volvía hacia el mostrador con el teléfono y un rostro nervioso.

Natsu, se quedó ahí procesando, mientras Levy se levantaba para traer sus cosas y solo había tres tipos de personas que se podrían molestar por chicos en su departamento, su papá, su hermano o su novio... nunca le he preguntado por su familia, tiene novio. Es obvio que no, no hay forma, me mira de la misma forma que yo la miro, se sonroja conmigo cerca. No hay forma. Es ridículo lo que estoy pensando.

Él se levantó y fue a ver a Lucy y decirle que se apure. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente...

\- Si... yo también te quiero. - escucho decir a Lucy...- ¿por qué eres así? No hare eso... (silencio, Natsu mirando de reojo) no. Ya te dije que te quiero. (sonrojada, el se da mediavuelta) Tengo que irme, las chicas me esperan. (silencio, el se fue) Si, tú también cuídate. Ya se, okey pa... enserio lo haces muy vergonzoso. Ya ya. Chau.

Lucy se dirigió al sofá donde todos estaban mirando las fotos. Natsu estaba parado detrás de Levy. Su rostro amable y sonriente mostraba el semblante más oscuro y serio que ella jamás lo hubiera visto.

\- Conejita, tienes un montón de fotos. - dijo Gajell

\- Si. Quiero tomar una foto con todos juntos para terminar mi infografía de mis nuevos amigos – contesto Lucy sonriéndoles.

Natsu por otro lado miraba las fotos y sonrió irónicamente _amigos_ dijo. Demonios. Y yo pensando que ella y yo podríamos tener algo real. Es obvio con quién hablaba ella. Ese muchacho que la abraza, de lentes y cabello castaño.

\- Natsu siéntate para tomar la foto – dijo Gajell.

Me senté junto a ellos, pero todo de mi gritaba por irse, la foto se tomo. Su celular vibro, un mensaje de su editor. Excelente.

\- Chicos me tengo que ir, mi editor me requiere urgente.

\- ¿Qué justo ahora? - dijeron todos.

\- ¿No te puedes quedar? - dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos, con un ligero sonrojo.

\- Ahm... no puedo.

¿Qué demonios es eso?. Tiene novio, me pide que me quede, como carajos pensé que ella sería diferente al resto de mujeres. ¡Joder!

Natsu se levantó, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se fue dando un portazo... nada típico de él. ¿Qué pasó? Todos se miraron extrañados, pero decidieron pasarlo por alto, seguramente el trabajo lo debe estresar. Seguro que la próxima vez se queda. Los chicos continuaron con su velada de chistes y risas, mientras Lucy tuvo que contar la conversación que tuvo con su papá y lo bochornoso que fue.

¿¡que paso!? Las siguientes dos semanas fueron desconocidas para Lucy. Natsu ya no se sentaba con ella, tampoco la saludaba de lejos, paso de estar a diario con él a ser ignorada por él. Al 100% estaba cabreada, obvio ella no fue la única que lo noto, parecía que toda la facultad lo había notado.

Ya estábamos al borde de los parciales, necesitaba estar enfocada en su nueva asignatura, el reportaje, pero no podía hacer nada porque a donde sea que iba las mujeres la miraban con una nota de pena en los ojos, y otras malnacidas con gracia, por supuesto la albina es una de ellas.

\- ¿No entiendo porque te trata así? - cuestiono Levy, mientras lucy sentía un golpe en su estómago.

\- No es normal – siguió Juvia, otro golpe en su estomago

\- ¿Sera stress? - cuestiono Levy cerrando sus bosquejos.

\- No, a mí me trata normal – continuo su prima.

\- ¿Pueden cortarla? Solo es conmigo. Solo soy yo, me está ignorando, ni siquiera me mira. - susurro la rubia.

Lucy odiaba admitirlo, pero esa sensación de querer llorar la estaba carcomiendo.

\- ¡Anímate Lu! odio verte así. - susurro Juvia.

\- Sabes, este viernes, es la primera fiesta after deadly week eso seguro que te anima – Dijo Levy divertida

\- ¿Quién le puso ese nombre? - susurro Lucy – bueno, algo tiene de cierto, la mitad podría morir... yo no, pero el resto si.

Las tres comenzaron a reírse, al menos una luz al final de esta semana. En serio, Natsu no importa, total, no es como que me fuera a morir por no hablar con el. Y con esa determinación Lucy se dedicó a estudiar para todos sus exámenes pendientes. Y todo habría sido perfecto.

Lunes, soy genial... martes, soy asombrosa...miércoles, soy brillante... jueves, la jodí, viernes, necesito un trago.

Recapitulando del jueves. Jamás he sido tan descuidada. Nunca he tomado nada que no sea mío, ni siquiera he perdido mis lapiceros. Pero cometí el gravísimo error de chocar con una alumna senior, recoger sus cosas y tomar el libro equivocado. _Como no se me ocurrió revisar la cubierta del libro._

\- Entonces Lucy, del primer año, departamento de redacción. - murmuro la joven sentada delante de ella con los ojos bajos sin mirarme – te llevaste mi libro y casi me causas un problema.

\- Yo... yo lo siento mucho, no tuve intención y... - Lucy se quedó muda, cuando la muchacha abrió los ojos y la miro, tenía una expresión seria, pero sonreía.

\- Te perdono Lucy- dijo la muchacha.

Lucy se calmó y luego la mirada de la chica delante de ella, mostro una absoluta confianza le sonrió.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres muy bonita? - le dijo

\- Ah... - Lucy se quedó en blanco _ella es de ese tipo_... - no este... No me han dicho eso tan seguido. - dijo mientras se reía y miraba a todos los lados para tratar de escapar.

\- Sabes, me hace falta una modelo para mi campaña, te verías muy bien con mi otro modelo. - aseguro la muchacha.

\- Es que la verdad estoy muy ocupada con los trabajos pendientes y los exámenes...

\- Claro, aunque no te he dicho nada al estar tan cerca de hacerme reprobar mi examen parcial al irte con mi libro... - comento la muchacha, la intensidad de su cabello rojo y la mirada, la hizo sudar frio.

\- Entonces... estaría encantada de ayudarte Ezra sempai.

Y no supe que acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte emocional. Justo en este momento siento todo lo que Levy sintió, ya me estoy enfermando. _Bien. Ahora volvemos al viernes._

Después de salir a casa, me dirigí a mi trabajo, a sacar mi uniforme, toda la semana tuve que pedir permiso para los exámenes así que mi castigo será apertura y cierre de la tienda los siguientes dos fines de semana... adiós sábado y domingo.

Ahora, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que fui a una fiesta, creo que es la primera del semestre. ¡Totalmente organizada por los seniors! Ahora, las más emocionadas, Levy y Juvia, van a estar conmigo todo el rato, prometieron que no se irían con Gajell o comenzarían a acosar a Gray. Los chicos mencionaron que Natsu no iría. No sé si eso me desilusiona o no. **Okey me desilusiona y mucho, talvez demasiado.**

Llegué al departamento y me encontré con todo un revoltijo en la mesa de la sala, ese estuche purpura es mi set de maquillaje... creo que han sacado absolutamente todo lo que entre las tres tenemos, la plancha, la rizadora, me sorprende la cantidad de labiales que tenemos entre nosotras. Levy salió por la puerta del baño con la toalla puesta y Juvia con su bata blanca larga salía de su habitación.

\- Bien Lucy, por fin llegas, este es el plan, ducha bata, escoger la ropa y nos ayudamos con el peinado. - Ordeno Levy con voz de mando – ¡apúrate!

\- Okey... - empezó a reírse – vale vale, iré corriendo – dijo la rubia mientras corría a su cuarto a tomar la toalla y se metía a la ducha.

Levy y Juvia se miraron con una sonrisa maquiavélica, pensando en el plan ideado por el grupo, ese pelirrosa y esa rubia van a volver a hablarse si o si, ya esta situación no se puede prolongar mas tiempo.

Cuando Lucy salió del baño casi se va de espalda, cuando vio el desastre de la mesa, las chicas ya habían empezado a alisarse y ondearse el cabello honestamente Levy con el cabello liso se ve demasiado dulce, Juvia se ve demasiado, como esas mujeres que podrían darte latigazos...

\- Lucy, ven aquí - animo Juvia – Tienes que ondearte un poco, te verás hermosa.

\- Me asusta que estén tan emocionadas - murmuro la muchacha – pero como es la primera fiesta supongo que podremos sobrevivir.

\- Y eso que aún no has visto la ropa que creo que te verás super genial – continuo Levy, con su perfecto cabello liso colocando una vincha lustrosa blanca.

Las chicas comenzaron a maquillarse mientras Lucy se ondeaba ligeramente algunos mechones de su rubio cabello. Cuando termino, observo las chicas como esperaban a que ella se maquillara. _Demasiada presión..._

Una vez que todas habían terminado el cabello y el maquillaje (más que nada labial y ojos), se dirigieron a sus armarios sacando algunas prendas entre faldas entalladas, polos con escote, blusas holgadas. Entre todas comenzaron a combinar unos con otros mientras buscaban el que mejor les quedara. Ya eran las 9:00 p.m. de la noche cuando terminaron todo. Lucy, se colocó un top negro con una blusa rosa de transparencia, un jean negro Slim ajustado y botas hasta la rodilla de taco. Un collar largo dorado en forma de estrellas le llegaba hasta el ombligo, varias pulseras y aretes largos del mismo color y forma. Levy, se colocó una blusa mostaza clara de manga corta con una minifalda blanca, balerinas blancas de charol. Los accesorios iban en tonos negros y blancos en dije de corazones. Juvia, decidido por un vestido hasta por encima de las rodillas, verde ceñido hasta la cintura y suelto en los muslos con tacones de jean negro y una casaca de cuero negra.

\- No vas a ir con pantalón – sentenciaron las chicas cuando miraron a la rubia.

\- No pensé que se pondrían faldas las dos. - indico Lucy – no tenemos que ir iguales...

\- Tienes que cambiarte. - continuo Juvia.

\- No es cierto – respondió la rubia.

\- La falda negra que tienes quedaría mucho más sexy que el pantalón - comento Levy

\- Me dará frio – contrataco, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- Te pones pantys y listo. - Concluyo Levy _jaque mate_

10minutos más tarde salieron entre risas y bromas, tomando fotos con sus celulares mientras pedían su taxi y se dirigían al centro del campus.

Una noche única, donde tendrían la oportunidad de relajarse y liberar el stress, en 30 minutos Lucy relato todo su encuentro con Ezra, las implicancias y como termino todo en una promesa de ayuda.

-Estoy tan feliz, por fin sentirás en carne propia lo que yo sufrí.

La determinación y el fuego que había su mirada le dijo todo a Lucy. Levy disfrutaría de cada minuto mientras ella sufriría posando con Erza. Su destino estaba sellado.

La fiesta, era toda la recepción principal del campus, tenía colgados los faros de colores alrededor de todos los árboles, habían acomodado los sofás del lobby en el exterior, una zona de despacho lleno de licores, snack, al otro lado los parlantes.

En el medio, estaban todos los chicos bailando, incluyendo a Levy y Juvia bailaban al son de las canciones mientras se reían, Lucy estaba con ellas bailando alegremente, pero sin dejar de mirar en dirección de los chicos. Ellos estaban ahí, solo dos de tres, tristemente estaba decepcionada que uno de ellos no haya llegado odiaba admitirlo pero en realidad quería verlo, 2 horas después de haber iniciado la fiesta y todas las confraternidades unidas, Lucy ya se había olvidado de todos los problemas en los que se metió en esta semana por supuesto las chicas se quedaron a mi lado hasta que el alcohol se les subió la cabeza y desaparecieron con Gajell y Gray. Todos parecen estar pasando un buen rato incluso llegó a ver a Lissana dando vueltas alrededor de Zeref.

Cerca ya a la medianoche tuve la vergüenza de ver a Juvia encima de Gray mientras se besan como si no hubiese un mañana, debo admirarla. No puedo creer que lo haya hecho la verdad. Me alegro tanto por ella.

Lucy se dirigió a los servicios tenía que lavarse la cara y una horrible sensación de horror la atravesó, tenía todo el maquillaje de los ojos ligeramente corridos se sentía como un panda, después de arreglarlo se mojó el cabello y se dirigió a la salida del tocador cuando lo vio, Natsu había llegado a la fiesta. Parecía que buscar algo, seguro a los chicos.

Tal vez fue el alcohol, tal vez fue el stress o tal vez fue mi ira. Pero respire profundamente tres veces y me acerqué deprisa hacia él. Lo tome del brazo y el volteó a mirarme con la confusión escrita en su rostro. Mi único Consuelo fue que no intentó zafarse de mí.

-Quiero hablar contigo- dije firmemente

-Yo no tengo nada qué decir – contesto el muchacho.

-Yo si. – Dijo la rubia y lo arrastre al otro extremo del campus, lejos del sonido y las parejas a su alrededor.

-Lucy, deja de arrastrarme. – se quejo Natsu.

Lucy lo miró fijamente, los ojos marrones contra los ojos verdes, se quedaron en silencio y en ese momento ella alzó el puño y lo chocó contra el hombro de él varias veces mientras hablaba.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿qué demonios te pasa? Un día me besas, luego un día me hablas y me tratas como si nada hubiera pasado y ahora me ignoras y no, no creo que sean mi imaginación. Todos han notado que has dejado de hablarme y de por si no me importa lo que piensa el campus pero si lo que piensen mis amigos ¿que pasa Natsu?

Él se quedó mirándola, la contemplo, vio la forma en que habían tomado sus ojos, la sombra de maquillaje que se había manchado. Luego vio su ropa, estaba vestida para seducir y comenzó a ver rojo, ella se había vuelto parte importante en su vida, pasó tantos días con ella, viendo películas, tomando fotos, comiendo juntos, ella es divertida, ella es muy dulce, ella es bonita. Maldita sea debí haberle dicho todo desde un principio.

Lucy noto que el no respondía, el silencio empezó a ahogarla. Se sintió fría y desolada, ya ni quería estar delante de el.

-Entonces no dirás nada. – susurro la chica.

-¿¡Porque en todo este tiempo no me dijiste que tenias novio!? Te besé, me respondiste y ¿no se te ocurrió decirme que tenias novio? ¡Que demonios Lucy! - le grito el pelirosa furioso.

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¡Yo no tengo novio! – refutó la muchacha

-Te escuche en el teléfono, vi la foto en la que estabas con ese chico. Levy dijo que pasaban todo el tiempo juntos. ¿¡Eso en que me convierte!?

-No es – intento decir la rubia.

-¿¡En que me convierte eso Lucy!? En un imbécil – explotó Natsu

-¡Yo no tengo novio! – exclamó Lucy con los ojos lloros

-¡Deja de mentirme!

-¡Eres un idiota! – le grito la rubia.

Y eso fue todo, Lucy lo pateo en la rodilla y se alejo corriendo.

Natsu molesto siguió buscando a sus amigos y los encontró, pero no los encontró solos por la forma en que estaba acomodada la ropa de Gajell, era bastante obvio que había estado haciendo. Levy traía unas hojas en el cabello revuelto.

Gray tenia un ligero labial rosa encima de su boca, tenia a Juvia bien sujeta de la cintura. Todos se estaban riendo con una cerveza en la mano.

-¡Chicos por fin! estoy buscándolos desde hace media hora. – dijo Natsu acercándose a ellos.

-Hey! – saludaron los chicos y en eso lo noto, las dos chicas dejaron de sonreír.

-Hola chicas – susurró el.

-¿ Qué pasó contigo? – dijo una

-¿ Cómo dejaste de hablarle a Lucy? – apuntó la otra

-Bueno, nosotros tampoco sabemos – dijo Gray con calma – chicas y si dejan el nos diga.

-Jajaja Salamander siempre sabemos prender la atmósfera. – Gajell empezó a burlarse mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla a Levy

Natsu miró a los chicos que tenían una sonrisa de calma y a las chicas que lo miraban con una ira descrita en los ojos, había cierto colores oscuros emanando de sus cabezas.

-Hace rato hable con Lucy. Ella ya sabe que yo lo sé. – dijo Natsu enfurruñado.

-¿y que se supone que sabes? – cuestionó Levy empequeñeciendo los ojos.

-No es importante – dijo el muchacho mirando a otro lado.

-Sí es importante si de la nada la alejas de nosotros – comento Gray- después de todo el tiempo que los vi pasando juntos estaba seguro que estabas enamorado de ella.

-¡ahhhh! – gritaron a la vez las chicas.

-¡Enamorado de Lucy! Lo sabía- le dijo Juvia a Levy mientras le daba palmadas en el brazo.

-No entiendo nada, si quieres a Lucy, ¿Por qué dejaste de hablarle?

-¡Me estas jodiendo! – exclamó el pelirosa sonrojado- ella tiene novio. Tu misma nos enseñaste la foto. Se lo reclame y ella solo lo negó.

-La coneja tiene novio, mierda… - mascullo el moreno.

-No es así- comenzó a decir Levy

-Lo entendiste todo mal – continuo Juvia.

-Yo no seré el otro de ella, eso es todo. – dijo el muchacho

-¡Suficiente! lo has entendido todo mal Lucy no tiene novio.

-Vi las fotos Levy – acusó Natsu.

-Si las fotos que has visto eran de Lucy y Loky, ellos eran pareja en el bachillerato, tuvieron una fea ruptura, el fue un cretino, ella lo mandó al diablo y eso es todo. - Le regaño Levy

Se hizo un silencio en el grupo, ya que alrededor de ellos la música continuaba los chicos sigan bailando, las parejas seguían bebiendo y todos estaban felices.

-Dices que ellos terminaron – dijo Natsu regresando en si.

-Wao… eres un idiota – dijo Gray

-Jajajajaja la jodiste – comenzó a burlase el moreno.

-¿Le dijiste eso a Lucy? – cuestionó nerviosa Levy

-Tal ves… sip, soy un imbécil. – Natsu ya sentía el estomago revuelto.

-Y Lucy es otra cuando le recuerdan a su ex. Yo iré a buscarla en el lado de la barra. – comento Juvia, mientras jalaba a Gray de la mano – Levy y Gajell a los baños, Natsu, si la ves, no se te ocurra decirle ninguna estupidez, la lastimaste.

Los 5 chicos se empezaron a mover y Natsu se dio cuenta que él no sabía dónde buscarla. Así que comenzó a caminar en los alrededores buscando entre las personas que estaban sentadas en los sofás, camino entre las personas que bailaban, estaba apunto de regresarse a la misma esquina donde había encontrado a los chicos cuando la vio. Traía una botella en la mano y está bailando con dos chicos que nunca había visto en su vida, ella estaba en medio de los dos uno de ellos tenía sus manos encima de la cintura de Lucy. El otro estaba con la nariz pegada en su clavícula.

No lo pensó ni siquiera lo razono simplemente se dirigió a ellos y tomó a Lucy de la mano que traía la botella y la pegó a él los otros dos chicos la miraron y uno hizo ademan de volverla sujetar, Natsu le enseñó los dientes y con una fría mirada de advertencia se alejó de ellos.

Lucy ajena al enfrentamiento se quiso zafar de él y solo termino siguiéndolo. Ella odiaba esa parte de si misma. Odiaba como el le había hablado, odiaba que el se hubiera alejado de ella. Y aún así se sentía feliz que el estuviera cerca. Era el efecto del tequila, el estaba moviendo la boca, estaba diciéndole algo y ella no lo escuchaba.

-Debí haberte preguntado, no se porque no lo hice, soy un estúpido es que.. arg lo siento Lucy. – dijo el pelirosa mirándole a los ojos y esperando su respuesta.

Ella logró escucharlo lo último que el dijo. Le dijo lo siento, pero ella estaba dolida.

-Estabas molesto conmigo porque creías que tengo novio. No es un motivo real para enojarse. Tu y yo se supone que éramos amigos – dijo la rubia con mirada llorosa.

-Se que somos amigos, bueno, no, es obvio que me gustas, me gustas, recuerdas, te besé en tu casa – le espetó

-Me besaste en mi baño – respondió Lucy – y en ningún momento dijiste algo en esa semana.

-No estaba seguro si invitarte a salir, no quería que tuvieras mas peleas con Lissana.

-¡No puedes besarme un día y pretender que nada paso al siguiente! - chilló Lucy

-¡Ya lo sé! - grito Natsu

Ambos se miraron, Lucy estaba con los ojos llorosos y con los brazos cruzados. El tenia la mirada fija en ella, tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y emitir un gruñido de frustración.

-¡El problema es que me gustas Lucy! ¡Maldita sea! Me enfermó pensar en que soy el tipo con quien te diviertes en la U y que iras corriendo a los brazos de alguien más.

Lucy lo escucho completamente, entendió cada palabra y se acerco a el. Colocó su manos en su chalina y la jalo hacia ella. Apenas su boca toco la de el, se desespero por sentirlo cerca y se aferro a el con ferocidad. Natsu gimió en la boca de Lucy y la sujeto con fuerza hacia el. Y todo se volvió fuego. Mordisquearon sus labios, juguetearon con la lenguaje, y los suspiros emitidos por ella se volvieron droga para el. Cada suspiro solo lo provocaba, quería seguir escuchándolos, se estaba dejando llevar. Y no debía. El deseo de poseerla era demasiado duro, el se sentía demasiado duro. Lucy se sujeto de su cuello y emitió un suspiro mientras buscaba aire. Natsu se detuvo mientras respiraba. Y escucho un ruidito de protesta. Alguien había estado ahí y visto todo.

-Natsu, llévame a casa. – dijo la rubia – me siento cansada.

-Okey, yo te llevo. Llamare a los chicos para avisarles. – comento el muchacho mientras les mandaba un whastapp a todos y llevaba a Lucy hacia su moto.

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo!

¿Adivinan quien fue testigo del encuentro?

Gracias por leer

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Chapter 7 - Salamander esta que arde

Nota de autora:

Estoy intentando continuar esta historia, pero no puedo, mi imaginación se quiere ir al one shot. En fin, espero les guste y caso contrario, mientanme.

¡Salamander está que arde!

El día de ayer en la Deadly weekend party, fuimos testigos de un desglose de pasión donde nos hacemos una idea de en donde y como término if you what I mean

Puta vida, soy un reverendo imbécil. Como no me detuve a pensar que si la veían irse conmigo todos darían por hecho de que nos acostamos. No soy un granuja, no me aprovecharía de una chica obviamente ebria, así este tan ardiente como el infierno. Esto definitivamente no puede empeorar. Lucy no responde mis llamadas. Mierda.

En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando permití que me besará así… okey que nos besáramos así, ahí, con toda las facultades alrededor. La cabeza me está doliendo. No puedo creer que ese idiota me haya rechazado. ¡Dios, qué vergüenza!

Flashback

Natsu, me llevo hasta su moto y me coloco el casco, a diferencia de la primera vez que me subí en esta, condujo lentamente, pero considerando lo mareada que me sentía, en ese momento parecía un ángel oscuro…

Al llegar afuera de mi casa, note que aún me tambaleaba pero todo lo que quería era que el me volviera a besar, me ayudo a subir, mientras yo me sostenía de su cuerpo, su calor me inundaba, hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía con esa sensación en el pecho. Al llegar a la puerta, me gire a besarlo. Me sujete con fuerza de su cuello mientras lo besaba con el corazón y todo estuvo perfecto mientras me sujeta con sus manos en mi cadera el calor aumento, abrí la puerta, con el pegado a mi cuerpo y ahí se rompió el momento.

Me tropecé con mis pies y perdi el equilibrio. Cuando vi sus ojos, la indecisión estaba presente. Yo me acerque a él, pero en vez de los tórridos besos que habíamos compartido, me abrazo suavemente y me beso la frente.

Debes descansar Lucy. – dio media vuelta y se fue.

¿_Qué demonios le pasa a este hombre?._

_¡Se puede ser más __imbécil__! _

_Es todo, me jodí en el momento que puse mis ojos en los de ella. No debería haberla besado como lo hice, solo me estoy jodiendo más... __nah__, no __debí__ detenerme. Su rostro decía no, pero ella parecía tan ida, y si me quedaba y cuando despertaba me terminaba odiando por haberla tomado. _

O tal vez habría sido asombroso. Soy imbécil. No ayuda mucho tener que ir a clases mañana.

Bueno, no creo que nada pueda salir peor. Excepto que Lucy no responde el maldito celular.

Natsu se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, cargo a su gato y se sirvió una taza caliente de café. Mientras seguía repitiéndose mentalmente que nada más podía salir mal esa semana. Hasta que los vio. Tirados en la mitad de la salita. Juvia estaba boca abajo, Gray estaba debajo de ella. El pelirosa escupió todo el café que estaba tomando mientras tosía y se reía sonoramente. Provocando que ambos muchachos despertarán asustados y alertas.

Jajajajajajajaja – seguía Natsu en su risa colérica - Y yo que pensé que ibas a demorar más – exclamo señalando a Gray que ya se estaba levantando con un mueca asesina en su rostro.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí tan temprano? – se quejó el muchacho – dijiste que te habías llevado a Lucy.

¡¿Lucy está en tu habitación?! – exclamo la muchacha corriendo en esa dirección con su celular en la mano.

¿qué? ¡No! La lleve a su casa – contesto el muchacho.

Los dos se quedaron quietos. Con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

Levy esta con Gajell en casa. Dios, lo que me voy a perder. – Juvia empezó a ponerse sus zapatos. – Natsu… ¿me podrías prestar tu moto?

Ahm…- dijo mirando a Gray – si claro, ¿sabes manejar bien verdad?

Si claro. – Juvia tomo las llaves y salió corriendo.

Natsu y Gray salieron a divisar por la ventana como Juvia se trapaba en la mota e iba corriendo.

Por cierto, no es temprano, es casí mediodía. – Dijo el pelirosa.

Ella conduce muy deprisa. – murmuro Gray.

Por un momento pensé que los dos – dijo Natsu moviendo las manos sugerentemente.

No soy el único que no logro nada anoche – murmuro fastidiado – ¿Dejaste a Lucy sola anoche?

Ya lo sé, el premio al estúpido del año es para mí. – respondió Natsu volteando los ojos y dejándose caer en el sofá.

_No creo que nada pueda empeorar._

Gajell despertó, por los ruidos provenientes de la habitación de la lado, parecía que alguien estaba jurando y devolviendo hasta la primera papilla de su vida. Él se empezó a levantar cuando noto una pequeña figura durmiendo sujetada a su brazo. Recordando los eventos de anoche, la despertó suavemente y luego de platicar un rato, decidieron que él ya se tenía que ir a casa. Se vistieron raudamente y con el menor ruido posible salio de la habitación cuando se encontró con una Lucy en pijama tan pálida como una sábana.

Ella lo miro 1 segundo antes de chillar a todo pulmón.

¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! Levy teníamos un acuerdo. - grito encolerada la rubia

Lucy desapareció en su habitación soltando blasfemias y quejándose lo suficientemente alto.

Yo pensé que estaría con Natsu y que no se levantaría por nada en el mundo - dijo Gajell

Pensamos exactamente igual. - murmuro Levy

Se despidieron y gajell se fue del departamento riéndose entre dientes, cuando se iba alejando del complejo, se encontró con Juvia, quien había frenado con fuerza delante de el.

¿Ya te vas? – consulto la muchacha riendosé

Si, le di un susto de muerte a la coneja. – contesto el riéndose muy fuerte.

La expresión de Juvia cambio a depresión.

Me lo perdí. – suspiro cansada – bueno, iré a ver cómo termina este drama, ¿le podrías devolver a Natsu la moto?

Claro – respondió el muchacho. – Me sorprende haber encontrado a Lucy aquí, pensé que estaría con Natsu.

Nosotros, pensamos lo mismo. – respondió la muchacha.

Se despidieron y Juvia subió a su apartamento, preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuera que iba a encontrarse adentro. Nada la preparó para ver a Lucy llorando en el sofá mientras Levy la miraba sin saber que hacer o adonde ir. Lucy la miro, y le empezó a contar todo lo pasado anoche.

30 minutos después se quedaron sentadas mirando al vacío.

¿Cómo paso todo esto? – pregunto Levy

No tengo idea – Respondió Juviaa

Y recién vamos a terminar el primer semestre – continuo Lucy – soy un desastre.

Un beep se escuchó en todos los celulares de los alumnos de la UFT.

El día de ayer en la Deadly weekend party, fuimos testigos de un desglose de pasión donde nos hacemos una idea de en donde y como término if you what I mean. Salamander fue el protagonista de este impactante momento y Lucy Heartfilia, una compañera muy entusiasta, alumna del primer año de facultad de redacción. ¿Sera esta chica capaz de manejar a este pasional muchacho? ¿O terminará como las demás?

Te estoy mirando. M. B.


	8. Chapter8 - ¡¿Lucy es un simbolo sexual?

No Puedo Hacer esto…

Lucy es un Sex Symbols.

El día era hermoso en todo Magnolia. El fin… solo faltaba 8 semanas para que el semestre se acabe. Estaba casi en las puntas de los dedos de todos los universitarios. Todos menos de Lucy, donde un simple mensaje de texto había arruinado todo su esfuerzo. TODO LO QUE HABIA ESTUDIADO. El mensaje que llego ese despreciable domingo había conseguido despertar a Lucy y espabilarla en todo el sentido de la palabra.

_Y todos han de pensar que nos acostamos. Y para empeorar, una foto adjunta. Pinche foto adjunta. Okey, sino fuera yo la que está ahí… me sentiría peor. JODER_

Lo peor llego el lunes, cuando volvió y las notas de cada evaluación habían sido publicadas y junto a las notas, fotos tamaño A3 de ella y Natsu devorándose mutuamente. Y por supuesto los rumores no tardaron de escucharse.

_¿Vistes cómo iba vestida? Seguro sus notas son por tirarse a los profes. _

_Se dice, que hacía lo mismo en la escuela superior. _

_Bueno, se cogió a Salamander, esa mocosa tienes suerte. _

_Ah pasado tiempo desde que M.B. escribe un post. _

_¿Quién demonios es M.B.? _

Lucy sufrió toda la semana. Todos los rumores, todas las sonrisas falsas. Lo peor llego en el club de redacción. Zeref, la miraba con aburrimiento, mientras devolvía los trabajos. La nota era buena pero Lisanna se la paso cuchicheando sobre ella y los maestros. Lucy gruñía por dentro pero recordaba las palabras de Natsu: Evita pelear con ella, recuerda sobrina de quién es.

Lucy mordiéndose la lengua. Una vez

Durante los siguientes recesos, se encontró en más de una ocasión con alumnos tomándole fotos a escondidas. Desde ángulos bajos. Al demonio con el clima. Ya no me pondré short, solo pantalones largos. Mordiéndose la lengua por segunda vez

Por el otro lado. Natsu estaba más caliente que nunca. Y esa calentura eta directamente referida a su ira. Todos… todos, absolutamente todos, menos Gray y Gajeel, lo saludaban y felicitaban. Muchos lo vitoreaban como si él hubiera hecho historia y _no había pasado nada._

Cada día de esa puta semana se aguantó los comentarios de los chicos, las insinuaciones de las chicas, cada día que paso, estuvo con sus amigos, incluida a Lucy y pudo ver como se aprovechaban con las insinuaciones y las fotos que le tomaban.

_Puta foto, puta vida, la jodí olímpicamente._

Buenos días Lucy, Natsu – Saludo Erza, con una sonrisa suave.

La expresión de ambos se tornó sudorosa y miedosa. Ambos se habían olvidado por completo que cada uno de ellos les debía un favor. Erza tenía esa mirada soñadora que prometía una sola cosa, **sufrimiento**.

Levy, estaba viviendo en una nube rosa, con tonos metálicos. Se veía tan dulce como siempre, pero las pulseras con púas eran un estilo nuevo de lo más interesante. Ella observaba a Lucy mirando las ropas con las que tendría que modelar y el horror en su expresión era cada vez más intensa. Levy estaba rebozando de alegría.

A esto, se le denomina Karma. El universo ha hablado, el cielo se ha movido, todo es hermoso- Canturreaba la más bajita del grupo.

Juvia se siente emocionada. – dijo la otra mujer.

Yo traje piqueos y cerveza – Dijo Gajeel sentándose junto a Levy mientras miraban a la rubia pasar por todos los colores.

Lucy, ya no quería tener que ver nada con lo que estaba viendo ahí. Todo era completamente surrealista. **No podía ponerse eso. **

Erza yo no puedo ponerme eso, no puedo… me veo tan extraña- comenzó a gimotear Lucy mirando el vestido negro entallado en su cintura haciendo resaltar su busto y desde la cadera en campana y las pantimedias finas y casi translucidas que la Pelirroja la habría obligado a usar.

Te queda bien Lucy – respondió Erza sin inmutarse – Juvia maquíllala y que parezca mujer seductora.

¡Siempre quise hacer! – exclamo Juvia

1 hora más tarde Natsu miraba el atuendo que llevaba puesto, considerando que Erza era conocida por sus artes desnudos, eso no estaba nada mal, él ya había considerado seriamente que lo obligarían a usar un speedo. Una parte de su alma respiro tranquilamente en ese momento. Solo un pantalón largo y el pecho con un chaleco negro descubierto. No usaba zapatos. No tenía idea de que escenario planeaba trabajar Erza… pero no podía ser malo.

_¿Qué tan equivocado se puede estar en esta vida? _

Natsu solo pudo pensar dos cosas, la primera, Erza tiene el estudio fotográfico más grande que cualquier otro de la facultad y segundo ella cuenta con demasiado material y utilería. ¡Esto parece el escenario de una película pornográfica! La cama que estaba en una de las esquinas tenía un dosel tallado de rosa en todo lo largo de la cama, un tul de seda oscuro Negro y fucsia decorados que caían como cortinas…

Él se giró para preguntarle a Erza que tiene que hacer cuando vio a Lucy.

El ambiente en su cerebro se puso tenso, caliente, fuerte y quedo en blanco. El vestido que trae Lucy es para seducir, el maquillaje de un tipo de dominatriz. Eso era demasiado bueno para ser cierto… y la cama al otro extremo de la habitación prometía una excitante invitación.

Natsu, has el favor de dejar de fantasear con esa cama. La fotos iniciarán en este sofá.

¡No estoy fantaseando! – exclamo el muchacho ligeramente avergonzado.

Todos se rieron, incluso Lucy que estaba más avergonzada. Natsu tampoco traía mucha ropa que digamos. Todo su pecho estaba descubierto. Y solo cubierto la espalda por un pequeño chaleco.

Bien. Esta sesión es para mí final de semestre. Originalmente iba a ser un tono más romántico que erótico, pero me persuadieron de hacerlo más sexy e imaginativo. Natsu siéntate en el sofá, inclinándote hacia adelante, un brazo sobre el respaldar- comenzó a indicar Erza mientras Natsu se acomodaba en el sofá - Lucy, siéntate en su regazo.

¡¿Que yo que?! - exclamo la rubia

Ahora – dijo mirándola de reojo Erza helando a todo espectador

¡ay que hermoso es el karma! – exclamo Levy.

La sesión del tormento dio inicio. Las fotos eran provocativas, sensuales, explicitas, una en particular de él joven pelirosa sujetando de las caderas a la rubia mientras ella colgaba de las muñecas del dosel de la cama en una postura intima muy posesiva donde los labios de él estaban enterrados en el cuello de ella… cuando Mirajane ingreso al estudio.

Vaya… pensé que mi hermanita iba a estar de modelo hoy. – comento la albina

Hola Mira, si le dije a Lissana, pero dijo que no podía apoyarme hoy por estar atrasada. – respondió la peliroja – pero esta genial las fotos con Lucy. Ellos tienen química obviamente.

¿Eres hermana de lissana? – exclamaron las 3 chicas, con Lucy forcejeando para desatar las manos.

Si, es mi hermanita – dijo Mira con una sonrisa – así que Lucy y Natsu… ¿desde cuándo están juntos?

Eso vengo preguntándome yo todo el semestre – susurro Gray mientras se burlaban con Gajeel.

Las burlas no tardaron en llegar. Y la sesión termino por llegar a su fin.

Lucy- la voz de Natsu resonó en el lugar – no puedes evitarme tanto tiempo.

Lo sé, pero es que estoy corriendo con mi trabajo, con los trabajos de la facultad y ahora, soy la comidilla de toda la facultad – empezó a excusarse Lucy

Podemos ponerles punto final, pero enserio. Tenemos que hablarlo. Las fotos de hoy solo van a traer más fuego. – Respondió Natsu.

Si. Pero ahora no puedo – siguió Lucy – me gustas sabes, pero no se si puedo manejar una relación contigo y mi vida en la facultad.

Deberías intentarlo. – Dijo el muchacho, dándole un rápido beso. Y caminaron alejándose del estudio.

Vaya… que interesante – dijo una mujer mirando desde las sombras.


	9. Chapter 9 - ¡Sorpresa!

Hola!

Yo aquí intentando sobrevivir al fin del año laboral, apunto de estrangular a una chica de aquí y bien, frustrada al límite. 7.7 así aquí voy nuevamente, necesito trabajar más mis Nalu xD

Diario de Lucy:

La vida en UFT, está muy tranquila, demasiado tranquila, muy normal, después de mi conversación con Natsu, ¡ay! Me da vergüenza, pero bueno, nos hemos estado viendo, a escondidas como casi un mes… ¡okey fue mi idea!, necesito estar alejada de las preguntas de todos. La primera semana que empezamos a vernos, todos preguntaban, ¿ya se reconciliaron? ¿Hace cuánto estan saliendo? ¿Crees que me puedas presentar a Gray? Y otras preguntas que no eran del todo decoroso ¿Es verdad que salamander es súper caliente? ¿Es verdad que se necesitan 5 _rounds_ antes de que se agote? ¿Es verdad que le gusta amarrar a sus chicas? Todas las mujeres son unas pervertidas de primera… y solo nos hemos besado, no es como que este frustrada ni nada, solo que nos han interrumpido _todas y cada una de las veces_ que hemos estado a punto de llegar a otro lado.

Fin del diario de Lucy.

Era sábado nuevamente, Lucy acababa de finalizar sus horas pendientes de su trabajo y yo creo que me he pasado demasiadas horas esta semana en este Starbucks más de las que quisiera recordar. He probado todos los panecillos, todos los café, todos los frappé. Decidí dejar de pensarlo demasiado y ser yo, según Gray, el estar a la defensiva no me comporto como realmente soy.

Luce, ¿ya sales? – pregunte en voz demasiado alta, llamando la atención de los demás.

Natsu, se relajó más en el asiento, mientras Lucy se sonrojaba fuertemente detrás de la caja. Las compañeras del trabajo de la rubia la miraban divertida. Mientras murmuraban a su alrededor.

Lucy, si gustas puedes cerrar caja e irte, tu novio parece impaciente – Murmuro su superior.

Gracias – murmuro sonrojada y salió corriendo.

Lucy miraba a Natsu y algo no estaba bien, la persona que había conocido a principios de semestre parecía muy duro en carácter, muy maduro, muy tenso y ahora parecía un niño grande, bueno no niño, pero había demasiada alegría en su ser, tan natural excepto cuando tomaba la cámara, ahí destilaba pasión.

No puedo creer la escena que has hecho ahí adentro – comenzó la rubia mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza ligeramente sonrojada– fue vergonzoso.

¿A quién le importa? además demorabas mucho… - dijo sujetándola de la cintura y dándole un suave beso.

Eran esos besos que el iniciaba con ella que le derretía la piernas y le alborotaba el corazón, ahí estaba la moto de Natsu, se subieron y arrancaron a su parque que estaba muy cerca del departamento de él. Solo estaban haciendo un espacio de tiempo, sabían que Gray estaría modelando para Juvia (después de insistirle unos 30 minutos) sabiendo que ellos se irían al puerto dejando el departamento solo y que Levy estaría toda la tarde con Gajeel en el departamento de ellas. Ellos estaban solo compartiendo unos momentos juntos porque sabían que harían esta noche.

_Era esta noche. _Era lo único en que pensaban ambos, habían recorrido sus cuerpos mutuamente en el cuarto de ella o en el de él, en el sofá, en la cocina pero maldita sea, interrumpido en cada ocasión. Pero hoy no, estarían solos. Finalmente.

Al anochecer, fueron testigos de cómo Gray tomaba a juvia de la mano y se iban juntos. Lo que fue carta verde para que salieran de su escondite y entraran en su departamento. Ella sabía que no era su primera vez, obviamente de él tampoco pero le recorría un nerviosismo que hace mucho no sentía.

Cuando el momento llego y todo subió de tono se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

¿Estas nerviosa? – le susurro a los labios, mientras sus manos recorrían toda su cintura y la aprisionaban contra él y la hacía recostarse.

No… creo que estoy ansiosa – respondió suspirando un jadeo en su boca. Se recostó encima de él mientras Natsu acariciaba sus piernas.

Bien… porque estoy encendido – exclamo mientras la sujetaba la cadera y la hacia sentir su deseo por ella y empezaba a devorar la boca.

Si, Natsu tiene sus pasiones desbordantes. Y yo también. El cuarto subio la temperatura y los suspiros de placer inundaron el lugar. En cada minuto se entregaron a lo que desearon y saborearon sin miedo lo que el cuerpo del otro podía ofrecer olvidándose de todo. Estaban tan concentrados en ellos mismos, que no escucharon los celulares, ni la puerta ni nada.

Por otro lado, una Juvia muy sonrojada salía del departamento de los chicos. Con los ojos desorbitados. _Yo debo dejar de tomar prestado los accesorios de Natsu. _

Juvia bajo las escaleras corriendo y se acercó a Gray. Le dio una sonrisa tímida.

¿Y la memoria que ibas a traer? – cuestiono el muchacho.

Pues… no pude entrar – respondió la muchacha – será más fácil recojo la mia.

Adivinare – sonrio el muchacho – Levy y Gajeel han acaparado el departamento…

Natsu y Lucy de hecho - dijo riéndose nerviosamente – creo que hoy no podrás volver.

Se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la casa de la muchacha, donde Juvia tomo su memoria pero por lo que ella escucho, para su mala suerte, tampoco podía quedarse.

Me parece o nos están vetando de nuestras casas.

Nos vetaron.

Ambos se fueron y pasaron parte de la noche entre fotos y una cafetería abierta 24/7. Lo curioso de la vida universitaria, radica en el hecho que te absorbe completamente, te enfocas en lo que te rodea, ya sea estudios, amor, peleas, tareas y te olvidas de aquello que está lejos o de personas cuya vida no te interesa, pero por eso mismo ellos no se olvidan de ti.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy despertaba en brazos de Natsu, completamente cómoda y disfrutando su calor y aroma. Completamente feliz. Levy estaba preparando el desayuno para Gajeel. Juvia estaba con la ojera de la amanecida que tuvo con Gray. Estaban al borde del colapso y lo más cercano era la casa de ella, a la cual llegaron deprisa.

Me vale madres si siguen en lo suyo, necesito mi cama. – exclamó Juvia con una vena marcada en su frente

Lo mismo pienso. Préstame tu sofá. – exclamo Gray sobándose la cara – no resistiré hasta mi casa.

Puedes quedarte conmigo en mi cama si gustas – dijo la muchacha – a no ser que quieres ver a gajeel en ropa interior mordisqueando a Levy.

Ingresaron al departamento, no voltearon ni a ver a levy, no saludaron a Gajeel, literalmente corrieron directo a su cuarto y se tiraron sobre el cubrecama con la puerta abierta mientras se dormían inmediatamente.

Parece que tu prima lo dejo exhausto.

Me pregunto dónde habrán dormido.

Dos horas más tarde. Un hombre bien arreglado junto a una mujer de cabellera negra llegaban a uno de los apartamentos universitarios. El timbre sonó y fue Gajeel quien decidió abrir la puerta.

Los dos adultos lo miraron extrañados.

Si buenas? – saludo el muchacho

Disculpa, creo que nos equivocamos de departamento. ¿por casualidad conoce a Levy Mc Garden? Ella se mudó a este edificio este semestre. – respondió con una dulce sonrisa la mujer.

Gajeel miro a los dos adultos delante de el y sus alertas se dispararon, un completo desastre se aproximaba y que el este solo con un short estaba mal… muy mal.

¡Gajeel, la ducha ya esta libre! – grito Levy mientras salía del baño envuelta en una pequeña bata rosa, mientras iba hacia su cuarto.

¡Levy Mc Garden! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – grito la mujer ingresando al departamento mirando de reojo a Gajeel- ¡¿Juvia?! ¡¿Dónde estas?!.

¡¿Lucy, donde te has metido hija, que hace un hombre en el departamento?!

Ambos estuvieron vociferando provocando que Juvia se despierte y del susto al reconocer las voces tirara a Gray al piso.

Es mi tia Minerva. Esto es malo – dijo Juvia –tienes que irte antes que te …

¡Tú también Juvia! – grito Minerva Mc Garden. – Esto es el colmo, llamare a tu casa. Y Usted se me va de aquí – Dijo la mujer mientras agarraba a Gray de la oreja y lo sacaba del departamento.

¡Mamá, esto no es lo que parece! – escucharon decir a la mas pequeña de todas antes de que se cerrará la puerta delante de ellos.

Los muchachos se miraron afuera del departamento de las chicas, ellos estaban pálidos y asustados. Escuchando los gritos.

¿Dónde está Lucy? – Pregunto Jude – su cama tendida y son las 10 de la mañana, un domingo.

Lucy salió temprano – comenzaron las chicas.

No soy estúpido, es obvio que no paso la noche aquí. – dijo mientras llamaba a la rubia, al tercer timbre contestaron. – Hija. ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Así?... Qué raro, yo estoy en tu departamento y tú no estás aquí. ¡Te me vienes para acá ahora mismo! – colgó la llamada furioso y se sentó en sofá de las chicas.

Este día no podría empeorar. ¿O si?

Notas: si nunca los atraparon escapandose de casa, pues… no tienen idea de lo que el miedo te hace correr.


End file.
